Mirror, mirror
by Luthien Tinuviel
Summary: Yet another HP/LOTR crossover...these are so much fun! Review for Elven Rings! It's Chapter 13, and, well, it's Chapter 13!!
1. Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the exceedingly cool people in this fic. I don't own the places either. What do you want from me!!! I'll give all these wizards, men, elves and hobbits (grudgingly) back to Tolkien and Rowling, who are Gods in my book. Sigh.anyway, if any wonderful soul out there wants to give them to me, go ahead. No objections whatsoever. I'll be eternally grateful. I might even send you a lifetime supply of.of.cookies?  
  
NOTE: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, another crossover between HP and LOTR, complete with kooky verses, Elvish, and evil Dark Lord wannabes! I don't believe this is supposed to be serious, but hey, why not give it a whirl, eh?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Professor McGonagall's sharp voice stopped Harry dead in his tracks. He hastily ran the events of the whole day through his mind- looking for something that would give McGonagall a reason to yell at him.  
  
"What did you do now?" muttered Ron next to him.  
  
"Oh Harry, must you always be so stupid?" came Hermione's exasperated query. "Honestly, you get yourself into too much trouble for-"  
  
"I didn't do anything," snapped Harry, glaring at Hermione before turning around to face the teacher. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to have a word with you" she said curtly. "Alone" she added, glancing at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry followed McGonagall down the hallways, still racking his brains for something he'd done wrong.  
  
As though reading his mind, McGonagall turned and gave him a small smile. "Don't look so sullen, Potter, you aren't in trouble."  
  
Soon they were in front of the stone Gargoyle before Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbee" said the head of Gryffindor House, sounding rather exasperated at the Headmaster's choice of password.  
  
McGonagall stepped aside for Harry to get on to the moving stairs. "Go on, Potter," she said.  
  
Harry knocked tentatively before opening the door to the headmaster's office. It was the same as it always had been, a beautiful circular room full of interesting little trinkets. Dumbledore himself was nowhere in sight.  
  
Harry paused a moment to stroke Fawkes the phoenix, perched elegantly on his stand, then noticed a large map rolled out across the Headmaster's desk. Curious, he moved a little closer, carefully, remembering only too well how many times he'd been sucked into various magical things. He found it very much like the Marauder's Map the Weasley twins had given him in his third year- the map of Hogwarts his father and his friends had made. This one was a map of the country, with little labeled dots representing wizards moving about. He was getting a closer look at one labeled 'Sirius Black' (which was in the same place as 'Remus Lupin') when-  
  
"Ah Harry!"  
  
Harry gave a start and looked up. Albus Dumbledore was beaming down at him, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"I was.just." Harry began.  
  
"Looking for Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Er, yes sir," answered Harry.  
  
"I called you here to commend you, Harry," said Dumbledore with a smile; "You have proven yourself braver than any of us expected, especially with recent events taken into consideration." Harry knew what the Headmaster was talking about. He didn't want to mention that the thought of Hogwarts was all that kept him from running for his life from the Dursleys.  
  
Dumbledore regarded him for a moment, his face suddenly drawn and weary. "With no help from Fudge and the Ministry, it's getting very difficult to keep track of Lord Voldemort-"  
  
Harry felt a slight chill down his spine. He'd never feared the Dark Lord's name before, but after the events of last year.  
  
" I know these aren't what you would call the best of times, Harry, and I'm afraid what I have to tell you isn't going to make things any more fun."  
  
Harry gulped. Of course Dumbledore didn't just want to tell him he'd been brave. He just hoped it wouldn't be too bad, like hanging around with Snape for protection or something.  
  
"You are to remain at the castle at all times, unless it is absolutely necessary to be outside." Harry almost sighed with relief. "Anyway, with Hagrid off running. errands.for me, and Quidditch matches temporarily off, I don't think there's anything of much interest outside, is there?" added the Headmaster with a smile.  
  
Harry had to agree. When he heard on his first day back that Quidditch matches were 'off until further notice', he'd been dumbfounded. Of course, the Gryffindor team didn't even have a new captain yet, now that Wood was gone, so perhaps it would be a source of time. If they planned on putting them back on again, that is. The castle grounds were really rather boring now that Hagrid the gamekeeper wasn't around. There was only so much a person could take of watching the giant squid in the lake.  
  
"Oh, and outside includes Hogsmeade, of course" said Dumbledore. Harry opened his mouth to protest, then realized it would be pointless and shut it. He nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be that bad" said the Headmaster, reassuringly, "I'm sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will give you full accounts of their trips to the village."  
  
Harry didn't see what was good in that, in fact it would make things worse, but seeing as he didn't have a choice in the matter, nodded again.  
  
When Dumbledore began poring over the map on his desk, Harry realized that it was time he left, and, muttering a 'good day', made his way out of the office. He had to tell his friends the not so good news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It is for your own good, you know"  
  
"What d'you mean? How can this be good?"  
  
"You Know Who is back in power, Ron!" snapped Hermione, "I agree with Dumbledore completely, it's best that Harry stays in the castle."  
  
"What? You reckon You Know Who is going to walk right into Hogsmeade to blow Harry up?" Ron snapped back.  
  
"Ron!" cried Hermione, shocked that he would dare speak of Harry being blown up.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I know it's for my own good!" said Harry, feeling he should have a say in matters concerning his life, "But Hermione, Ron's right, Voldemort wouldn't walk into Hogsmeade in broad daylight!"  
  
"Remember when we thought Sirius was out to get you?" asked Hermione, "We thought he wouldn't be able to get past the Dementors, but he did, didn't he?"  
  
"That's different!" said Ron, "You Know Who is not an Animagus!"  
  
"How do we know that?" asked Hermione pointedly.  
  
"Look" said Harry, putting an end to the argument, "Whatever you two say, Dumbledore's not going to change his mind, so let's just forget it. Good night!" he said, going towards the Dormitories. He was really not in the mood to hear those two bicker, and besides, the less he thought about it, the better.  
  
"Now look what you did!" whispered Hermione sharply.  
  
"What?" Ron whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry watched as the cloaked figure walked towards the mirror. The familiar stinging pain in the scar on his forehead told him who it was.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
He panicked. Any minute now, the Dark Lord would see him. If he was seen, it would certainly be the end; he didn't even have his wand. Not that it made a difference, but it would give him some time. To his surprise, Lord Voldemort walked right past him, and into the mirror.  
  
People don't walk into mirrors, Harry thought numbly. For some reason, he had the strongest urge to follow him.  
  
It was then that Harry became aware of a voice chanting something- a low, dangerous whisper. It wasn't English, but the meaning came to him, as though merely from how they sounded. They were translated, not in his head, but in his heart. Looking around wildly, he saw that he was alone, but the voice continued:  
  
"Two worlds shall unite under darkness unknown  
  
Two kingdoms shall fall to terror.  
  
The night will ensnare all the unwary  
  
The power of evil shall rise supreme"  
  
Knowing something horrible would happen if he didn't follow Voldemort, Harry stepped into the mirror. Almost immediately, he felt himself falling and cried out in horror.  
  
With a sudden jerk, Harry woke up at a violent shaking of his shoulder.  
  
"Harry." Ron's face came faintly into view, "Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah" said Harry weakly, "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, that's all. Go back to sleep Ron"  
  
Ron looked worried, then gave a yawn and sank back into his four-poster next to Harry's.  
  
"You're sure you're okay, right?" he asked sleepily, and then began snoring before Harry could even answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Through all the classes the next day, Harry couldn't stop thinking of his dream. Why would Voldemort walk into a mirror? The only magical mirror he knew about was the Mirror of Erised, that showed your heart's deepest desire, and he didn't think you could achieve anything by walking into it. Even Hermione was stumped after he told her and Ron about it.  
  
"I'll look up mirrors in the library," she said. "Maybe it's symbolic or something."  
  
"Maybe it's just a dream!" cried Ron, "Come off it Hermione, the library can't have answers to everything!"  
  
"I'm looking it up anyway" said Hermione curtly, and headed off in that direction.  
  
"Might as well follow her," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron, "It's not like we have anything better to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry went to bed after a fruitless search for 'magic mirrors' in the library.  
  
Hermione wouldn't give up, though, and she took with her a huge stack of books to look through.  
  
When he was haunted by the same dream once more, he awoke with a start, realizing something about the room in the dream. He knew where it was. Exactly where it was, the location of the room in the castle, the mirror, everything.  
  
"Ron!" he whispered, shaking him awake, "Ron, wake up!"  
  
"What?" asked Ron, "For Heaven's sake Harry, it's two in the morning!"  
  
"It's important!" whispered Harry.  
  
"It had better be," said Ron, clambering out.  
  
They found Hermione asleep on a pile of books in the Common Room.  
  
"She's really into your mirror, isn't she" remarked Ron.  
  
When they'd woken her up, Harry told his best friends that he knew the room in the dream.  
  
"SO WHAT?" Ron exploded, "IT COULD BE ANY ROOM IN THE CASTLE! IN THE WORLD! IT'S JUST A DREAM!"  
  
"Oh Ron, do shut up, you'll wake up the entire House" said Hermione. "Which room is it, Harry?"  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Harry, "but I bet I can find it again"  
  
Hidden under the Invisibility Cloak James Potter had bequeathed his son, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way through the dark, almost deserted corridors of Hogwarts, carefully avoiding the caretaker, Argus Filch, and Mrs. Norris, his evil cat. Harry led them one way, then paused, changed his mind and went back another.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going, Harry?" whined Ron.  
  
"I think so" came the reply.  
  
It was almost an hour before Harry came to a sudden halt outside a locked door. "I think this is it" he said softly.  
  
"Alohomora" whispered Hermione, pointing her wand at the door, which immediately swung open, and crashed loudly into the wall behind it.  
  
"Just perfect!" said Ron, shuddering as the sound echoed through the hallway. "Why don't we just call Filch personally and ask him to give us detention!"  
  
"Let's get this over with!" snapped Hermione. "Harry-"  
  
"Look at this you two!" came Harry's voice.  
  
She whirled around to see him standing in front of a tall mirror.  
  
"Is.that.it?" she asked.  
  
"You mean there really is a mirror?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
"Well, I told you so!" said Hermione triumphantly, tossing her head back, "Ha!"  
  
"Ron, you'd better keep an eye out." Whispered Harry, "Filch will definitely have heard the sound the door made."  
  
"The door made?" muttered Ron, walking towards the door, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak on the way, "You mean the sound Hermione made! Knowing that old git, he's probably in here already, just waiting for us to get comfortable."  
  
Harry and Hermione ignored Ron's muttering to himself and continued to examine the mirror. The first thing that was odd was that there was no reflection in it whatsoever. It was just a shiny polished silver surface.  
  
"It can't not reflect!" said Hermione, "It's against the laws of physics!"  
  
"Hello?" asked Ron's voice from where he was stationed; "You traveled through time two years ago! And for God's sake, physics can't explain flying broomsticks!"  
  
"Shut up Ron!" said Hermione, prodding the surface of the mirror with her wand. The contact sent ripples across it.  
  
"How-" began Harry, but he was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"IT'S FILCH!" he cried, running into the room, cloak flying behind him like a cape as he slammed right into Harry and Hermione, knocking all three of them at the mirror.  
  
They went right through it.  
  
The next thing they knew, they were falling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: Suspense.dum de dum dum. not too lame, is it? It'll get better (we hope), cause the next chapter shall bring. no, we cannot reveal it. but I must.nooooo! 'Kay, just wait a while and you'll find out. 


	2. Middle Earth

NOTE: I don't believe it! You really like this? Mega cool!!! You people are angelic! I love all of you wonderful reviewers and would like to tell you that Celebrimbor is forging your Elven Rings even as I type. I'll get Gwaihir the Windlord to deliver them as soon as they're ready!  
  
I just realized something.Tolkien - pure genius - sure, I knew that before, but I declare for all the world that effectively recreating his characters is the hardest thing I can think of. How poetic do you make the elves, and how un-poetic the Hobbits? Hard. This is my first attempt, and I hope it doesn't end up like a soggy piece of toast!  
  
Anyway, here's the much awaited, and dreaded, CHAPTER TWO!! This might spoil things if you haven't read all the way to The Return Of The King.  
  
  
  
"They are caves, Gimli!" cried Legolas Greenleaf, waving his arms about. "They are dark, gloomy, lifeless caves!"  
  
His Dwarven companion did not like that statement. He was, after all the Lord of the Glittering Caves, and he found them more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen in any old forest. Especially Fangorn.  
  
"And I suppose talking trees are more interesting, eh?" he demanded. "Well, there are enough trees for you in your beloved Ithilien! And your spider infested Mirkwood! Trees everywhere! Cursed trees no respectable Dwarf would be caught in!"  
  
Legolas was about to retort when the screaming of three young wizards- in- training filled the air. Before the pair knew it, Harry, Ron and Hermione had knocked them to the ground.  
  
  
  
Harry was the first to react. Stunned by the fall, he looked around him, then wondered what had broken his fall, having glimpsed Ron lying face first in some mud nearby.  
  
"Revio! Would you be kind enough to get off?" came a muffled voice from under him.  
  
Harry yelled and sprang to his feet, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Thank you" said the voice. Now not muffled, it was clear, unlike anyone Harry had ever heard. The owner of the voice got up and made an attempt to brush the dirt off himself. He was rather tall, had a fair young face and deep blue eyes that twinkled with amusement as he watched Hermione frantically apologize to a short man with a large beard who Harry recognized as a dwarf.  
  
"Harry" came Ron's voice from the mud, "Help. I'm.er.stuck!"  
  
"Oh Ron!" tutted Hermione, as she and Harry pulled him up. Beneath him, half immersed in the mud, was the silver- grey invisibility cloak. Harry hastily grabbed it and stuffed it into his robes before they had to give any explanations.  
  
Ron looked around. "Two questions" he said. "Where are we, and, more importantly, who are they?" He indicated the two strangers who were watching them curiously and talking to each other.  
  
"Hobbits?" asked one.  
  
"No! They are too tall! And look at their.feet?" the tall man glanced at their sneakers and trailed off, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I- um- I'm Harry Potter" said Harry, deciding that it'd be best if they got off to a friendly start. "And these are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger"  
  
The tall man cocked his head to one side, taking in their odd, meaningless names.  
  
"I am Gimli, son of Gloin," said the Dwarf. "Lord of the Glittering Caves of Argalond" he added smugly, stressing on the word 'caves', still continuing the argument he had been having with the Elf.  
  
"You're a Dwarf, aren't you?" asked Hermione suddenly.  
  
"Of course I am, lass! What do I look like?" asked Gimli, appearing shocked.  
  
The tall man introduced himself. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. Prince of Eryn Lasgalen- the forest of Greenleaves." he added with a small bow, glancing at Gimli just as he stressed the word 'forest', who just folded his arms, and mumbled "It was better while it was called Mirkwood instead of some Elvish gibberish!"  
  
It was then that Harry noticed that Legolas had ears that were, sort of, pointed. He stood for a moment, trying to find the most polite way to ask what he was when Ron did it for him.  
  
"Um.I'm sure I sound rude, Mister Legolas, er, your Highness," (this got a small laugh from the one he was addressing and his companion) " but, what are you?"  
  
Legolas looked astounded. "An Elf, of course!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Do not tell me you cannot tell an Elf when you see one!" said Gimli.  
  
"An elf?" asked Hermione incredulously, "You have got to be kidding!!!"  
  
"I hardly think it a matter to be doubted," said Legolas.  
  
"But you look nothing like an elf!" said Harry, just as shocked as Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "You're. you're."  
  
"Tall!" finished Hermione. "And you look, well, you look good!" (she ignored Ron's deliberate snort and continued) "You can't be an elf!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Legolas, rather taken aback at having his Elven-ness questioned.  
  
"You can't!!!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Look here, child" said Gimli, interrupting, "I have seen enough Elves to last me a lifetime! They are all over Ithilien! And Legolas is a perfectly good example of one!"  
  
"No he is not!" snapped Hermione. She suddenly started rummaging around her cloak, looking for something. She pulled out a long sheet of parchment with some drawings and writing on it.  
  
She pointed to a picture of a short ugly creature with huge, bat like ears and a large nose. "This is an elf!" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, wondering why Hermione carried pictures of House Elves around.  
  
Legolas and Gimli burst into laughter.  
  
"I do believe we have a misunderstanding here" said Legolas, suppressing a chuckle, seeing the puzzled expressions on the faces of the three children.  
  
"Definitely" said Hermione. "You have misunderstood! You are not an elf!"  
  
Legolas sighed again. " As we know your names already, I suggest we move on- What land do you come from?" he asked.  
  
"More importantly" said Gimli gruffly, eyeing Ron, who was much taller than he was, "What are you?"  
  
"We're humans!" cried Ron.  
  
"Humans?"  
  
"I believe he means they are Men," said Legolas.  
  
"They do not look like any race of Men I have seen," declared the Dwarf.  
  
"We're British," said Harry, "From England"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked the supposed Elf. "Is that far to the South?"  
  
"South of what?" asked Hermione. "It's actually more in the north. The east, if you're American."  
  
"THE EAST?" Gimli unsheathed a very dangerous looking axe.  
  
"Be calm, Gimli." Said Legolas, perfectly calm himself, "I do not think they mean the Dark Land"  
  
"Dark." began Harry incredulously, "We're not from any dark land! We're students! At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
"Yeah, we're the good guys," added Ron.  
  
"That remains to be seen," said the Dwarf, "A school for wizardry.that is not necessarily good."  
  
"Well, what is this place anyway?" asked Harry, not liking where Gimli was headed.  
  
"You are in the fair land of Anorien in the Realm of Gondor," replied Legolas.  
  
"Eh?" asked Ron, voicing exactly how Harry felt. For once in her life, Hermione looked as dumbstruck as her friends.  
  
"In the South of Endor.Middle Earth?" tried Legolas again.  
  
"Middle Earth?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Ai!" cried Legolas, throwing up his arms, "Gimli, I think our friends here are stranger to this land than we expected!"  
  
"Friends?" asked Gimli quietly, causing his companion to shoot him a sharp look.  
  
"Wait!" said Hermione suddenly, with an excited gleam in her eye, "We must have traveled through time! To the past! I'd bet that's what the mirror does; takes people back in time! What year is it?"  
  
"It is the year 3022 in the reckoning of the Western lands, in the Fourth Age."  
  
Hermione, who had been bobbing up and down on her toes in excitement, stopped abruptly, looking crestfallen.  
  
"The future?" cried Ron, "No way!"  
  
"Do you mind explaining why you are clutching sticks?" asked Legolas suddenly. Harry realized he was still holding his wand, and stuffed it back into his robes.  
  
"Nothing" he replied, trying to sound innocent. He noticed Ron and Hermione hurriedly trying to do the same as inconspicuously as possible. Legolas and Gimli looked at him strangely, eyes mirroring disbelief, but said nothing.  
  
"I think this is not any time for explanations," said Gimli, looking at the sky. "Lovely as the evenings are, one must not think on an empty stomach, as a few Hobbits I know would say!"  
  
"Indeed," laughed Legolas. He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. " I know nothing about you, yet I feel I can trust you. And as I know that you have no friends in this land, I would be honoured if you would accompany us to the great city of Minas Tirith, the seat of the King."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, and Hermione, who nodded eagerly.  
  
"Gladly" he said.  
  
  
  
"How much longer?" moaned Ron softly. They had been traveling across the most spectacular lands Harry had ever seen, but they didn't seem to be nearing a halt.  
  
"Not too long, if you are patient" answered Legolas.  
  
Ron stared at him, then mouthed, "How did he hear?" at Harry.  
  
"Patience!" said Gimli, "Ha! An Elvish trait, for sure. No one ever gained anything by waiting!"  
  
"When you have lived for nigh on two thousand years, Gimli, you will learn that sometimes you must wait for things."  
  
"Yes, but not for dinner!" snapped Gimli. "The grand tables of the King await us, and we wander through the lands of Anorien with strangers who seem to have fallen from the sky itself!"  
  
"We would have been there a long time ago if you had agreed to take the horses King Eomer offered. Dwarves are too stubborn!"  
  
"Well, I would rather walk than ride a cursed horse! Tall uncomfortable animals!" muttered the stubborn Dwarf.  
  
Legolas laughed. "I will make a rider out of you yet, Gimli son of Gloin!"  
  
"I dread the day, Prince of Mirkwood," said Gimli. "I dread the day!"  
  
By the time they came to a pause at the top of a small hill, Harry had tried to explain as plainly as possible that they'd been shoved into a mirror, and ended up in Middle Earth or wherever. Hermione wouldn't give in to the fact that Legolas was an elf no matter what he said. All she did was mutter continually to herself about Dobby, while Ron stayed as far away from Gimli the Dwarf and his axe as he could manage without looking too silly.  
  
All of them were, however, silenced when they caught their first glimpse of Minas Tirith. Seven walls surrounded it, each at a higher level than the last. At the topmost point was a great white tower. Fluttering in the gentle breeze was a great banner that hung from the tower. It was all black, with a white tree that was surrounded by seven stars, and above that was a crown. The stars blazed in the sunlight, glittering like those in the night sky.  
  
In Harry's opinion, it looked very cool.  
  
"I don't believe it!" gasped Hermione. "This is a whole other world!"  
  
"I knew that," said Ron.  
  
Legolas looked up at the tree he was next to, and with a sudden leap, grabbed the nearest branch, which was almost three feet above him. With grace Harry and his friends had never seen before, the supposed Elf swung himself up on to the branch and stood there, gazing out.  
  
"Behold the great city of Minas Tirith, the mighty Tower of Guard." He said, pointing.  
  
"Behold the walls made my people, the dwarves of Erebor, and the Great Gate, forged with mithril!" added Gimli, giving no notice to his friend's position.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had no clue what mithril was or Erebor, or the Great Gate, but beheld the city anyway. They looked at each other, meaning to ask at least one of the hundreds of questions they wanted answers to.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas gave a cry.  
  
"What is it, friend?" asked Gimli, looking up at him, concerned. "I wath bronia." Legolas spoke chiefly to himself, lost in thought as he gazed even beyond the Citadel of the King. Noticing Gimli's impatient glare, he dropped lightly from the tree, and said, with a troubled look upon his fair face, "I hope what I see is not what it seems, but my heart tells me otherwise. I shall be glad when we get to the city."  
  
As they crossed the fields of Pelennor, where not too long ago a great battle had taken place, Harry heard Gimli speak softly to his friend. "It was in the East that you saw something that troubles you. What lies upon Mordor?"  
  
"Later" replied the Elf.  
  
"What's Mordor?" whispered Ron.  
  
"Something bad, I'm sure " Harry whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minas Tirith was an amazing place- London seemed like a garbage dump in comparison. The streets were paved with marble, and trees flowered everywhere. The sound of birds singing mingled in the air with the buzz of people- Harry had never seen anything like it.  
  
The sun was only making its way westward: back home it would have been around 4 o clock, but the streets were full of life and crowded with cheerful people. There were even some Dwarves like Gimli, and a lot of so called Elves. Most of them paused to examine the group. Harry was used to getting stared at, but Ron and Hermione appeared highly uncomfortable. They three of them walked very close together, following Legolas and Gimli, who seemed known to everyone, and even rather famous. Many of the people yelled things in a strange language, much like what Legolas had spoken to himself.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Ron.  
  
"How should I know?" snapped Hermione.  
  
They were led through each of the levels of the city, higher and higher. The three wizards grew very tired after a while, since the gate to the higher level was almost halfway around the wall. A guard would stop them each time, give the strangers a queer look, and ask Legolas for a password with 'all due respect'.  
  
"Will this ever end?" grumbled Ron.  
  
"At this rate? No." replied Harry.  
  
When they finally reached the citadel, they found guards clad in black and silver all over the place. They too seemed to know Legolas and Gimli.  
  
All of a sudden, they stopped short when a voice behind them called  
  
"Legolas? Gimli?"  
  
Okay, not really much suspense this time 'round.I couldn't have them attacked or anything now, could I? Keep reviewing, won't you? 


	3. Of Hobbits and Kings

NOTE: I still love all my reviewers! You're the one reason why this chapter exists. I love Tolkien too. but his characters just keep getting harder!! Well, here we go anyway. Enter the Hobbits.  
  
Oh yes, one more thing. I award one thousand Galleons to Ravenclaw42. You guessed right! Well, halfway at least! And thanks for reading my fic! I'm still very honoured that you like it!  
  
Okay, no more delays.  
  
  
  
All of them whirled around to see two little boys running towards them. At least, they looked like boys to Harry at first. On a second glance he saw that one of them was dressed like a guard of the citadel - in black and silver, with a tree in flower on the front. The other was in green and white, the livery of guards of, apparently, another kingdom. He also noticed that their faces looked much too old to be boys, whatever their stature.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" cried the Elf and Dwarf.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had to leap out of the way as the two small beings slammed into their guides to embrace them.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked the one in white and green.  
  
"We could ask the same of you!" replied Gimli.  
  
"We're visiting Strider, of course!" replied the one in black and silver. "We." he trailed off, looking behind Legolas at the strangers, who looked right back at him with equal curiosity.  
  
"What are you?" they all asked at the same time.  
  
"We're Hobbits!" replied the small men as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"You're what?" asked Harry. He was becoming increasingly aware of how strange he and his friends really were to this land. It was something that hadn't really sunk in yet- that they were in a whole other world.  
  
"Hobbits! Halflings then!" said the citadel guard pleasantly, "I'm Peregrin Took, Pippin if you please, son of Paladin. Surely you know that the Tooks are a very prominent family in the Shire, after all, Bandobras the Bullroarer-"  
  
The other little- thing- Hobbit- bonked Pippin on the head. "Quiet, Pip!"  
  
Pippin rubbed his head and shot him a rueful look. "This is Merry Brandybuck" he added.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry. "These are my best friends Ron Weasley and- "  
  
"Hermione Granger." Interrupted Hermione excitedly. "Now you two could pass off as elves if you wanted to."  
  
Merry and Pippin burst out laughing, "Elves?" cried Merry, "I know we're tall for our age, but I don't think we look at all like Elves!"  
  
"Anyway, what are you three?" asked Pippin, recovering.  
  
"They are children of Men," said Legolas.  
  
Pippin walked up to Harry. "Men? I'm almost as tall as he is! I've seen boys a lot taller!" He looked at Ron. "He could almost be a man, but she's too short too!"  
  
"I am not!" glowered Hermione, while Ron beamed. "I am at a perfectly normal height for any fifteen year old!"  
  
"Fifteen?" asked Merry. "You certainly don't look it!"  
  
"Well I am!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" asked Pippin, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"For once I agree with you," said Gimli.  
  
Pippin lead the way across a courtyard, at the center of which was a fountain, and a beautiful tree in full bloom. Its leaves were long, dark above and glittered silver beneath. Flowers it held, pure white and shining in the sun. It was unlike any tree Harry had ever seen, and the feeling that they did not belong grew.  
  
"What species of tree is that?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Hermione, d'you honestly think these people know what a species is?" asked Ron.  
  
"That is a likeness of Nimloth the Fair, " said Legolas, "Brought by Elendil the Tall from Númenor before its downfall."  
  
"What?" asked Ron in a whisper.  
  
"An important tree" muttered Gimli, making sure Legolas heard him. The tall supposed Elf only chuckled to himself.  
  
The Hobbits came to a halt before a great door.  
  
"I'd better go see if Strider will see you," said Pippin importantly, and slipped inside.  
  
"Um.Legolas?" asked Harry, "Who exactly is 'Strider'?"  
  
"He is the King, Elessar Telcontar, Lord of the lands West of the Great Sea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peregrin Took entered into the Hall of The King with a little fear. When he'd arrived a day ago, Strider had met him and Merry in the courtyard, and there had been no need to enter the Hall, which was all well and good, in his opinion. The last time he'd been inside was with Gandalf, in the days when Denethor was Steward and the Darkness was spreading. The Hall had changed since then- it was not so cold and forbidding, and the fear left Pippin quite quickly.  
  
It was lit by deep windows in the wide aisles at either side, beyond the rows of tall pillars that upheld the roof. Single huge stones of black marble, they rose to great capitals carved in many strange figures of beasts and leaves. The hall was lined with great statues of the Kings of old, and they awed Pippin as much as they had the last time.  
  
At the end of the Hall, upon a great throne, behind which was carved an image of the White tree, sat the King of Gondor, Aragorn, son of Arathorn; the Winged Crown upon his brow, and the scepter of Annúminas in his hand. Pippin could scarcely believe that this was the same weather beaten Ranger who had asked to join Frodo, Sam, Merry and himself that night in Bree- he looked more of the king he was now, stern and noble.  
  
He was glancing over a pile of manuscripts when the Hobbit entered, and didn't look up until Pippin was standing right at the foot of the stairs to the dais upon which the throne sat.  
  
When he did look up, however, his keen grey eyes lit up.  
  
"Master Peregrin, " he said, smiling, "Do you come to tell me of the strangers Legolas and Gimli seem to have in their company, or to tell me that you and Meriadoc Brandybuck have been playing tricks on the Guards again?"  
  
Pippin grinned. Of course, he'd not been planning on telling Aragorn about the latter, but it was too late anyway.  
  
"That was just a small misunderstanding, you understand." he explained, "but the matter of Legolas and Gimli- they do have strangers with them- three of them, in fact- they're right outside. Very queer folk, Sam would say, and I would agree, although I may not be the best of judges."  
  
"Well then, I suggest you leave the judging to me, and invite them in." said Aragorn, "it is part of your duties as a knight of Gondor, you know."  
  
~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The.King?" repeated Harry, looking at his stained black robes and those of his friends, feeling they certainly didn't look fit to be brought before anyone, much less a King.  
  
"I don't think we're properly dressed, do you?" asked Hermione nervously, trying to restore some order to her bushy brown hair as Harry tried to flatten his. Ron still had mud in his red locks.  
  
"Hermione, you wouldn't happen to know any spells- " began Harry, but Legolas interrupted.  
  
"Do not worry, for what King would be deceived by looks?" He said. Just then, Pippin came out again.  
  
"And Strider is one person who would appreciate the mud stained look" added Merry with a smile.  
  
"Why do you." Ron began, meaning to ask why the Hobbits were on a first name basis with the King, but he was interrupted when the huge doors swung open and they looked into the enormous Hall of the King.  
  
It was all Harry could do to stop his mouth from dropping open like Ron's had. He didn't remember having been as overwhelmed as he was when looked into that huge chamber. The fading light that shone from the windows made the statues that lined the hall seemed look more imposing. Harry wondered if he'd ever felt so small before in his life, and decided it wasn't possible. The feeling of wonder didn't leave him when they approached the dais upon which the throne sat.  
  
The King himself rose and descended to meet them. He had grey eyes that had a look that reminded Harry of Dumbledore; they gave an impression of great hidden strength and power that almost frightened him. At the same time, Harry felt ready to accept this man as his king. It was like he couldn't help but trust him. In fact, his smile of greeting relaxed him to a great extent.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion" he said, embracing their companion like a brother.  
  
"It has been long, Aranya," replied Legolas.  
  
"Greetings to you as well, Gimli son of Gloin. I have heard that the beauty of the Glittering Caves has grown with the coming of your folk there."  
  
"Then you have heard true, King Elessar," replied Gimli gruffly. " They are indeed more fair now than I would have imagined possible. But," he began, getting to business "We must first discuss another matter- these three children-"  
  
The King nodded and said, "News travels quickly through the City, and the rumour of the Elven Prince and his friend the Dwarf arriving with three strange folk reached me by the time you entered the Citadel."  
  
He turned toward the three, and Harry didn't know whether he should bow or something, so he just lowered his head respectfully, and perceived Ron and Hermione do the same.  
  
"They seem to be from another world, Aragorn," said Legolas softly, "And their speech and clothing are truly not of any land I have ever seen.but I feel they are worthy of our trust."  
  
"I agree with you, Legolas. Both about the fact that they are not of this world, and that they can be trusted." He looked at them and spoke, "You look weary, and I do not doubt that you are hungry. I have asked for rooms and baths to be prepared for you all, and I would be pleased if you would dine with us tonight."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say- he'd never been invited to dinner by a king before. Apparently, neither had Ron and Hermione.  
  
"And what about us?" demanded Gimli in a jesting tone, "Don't old friends get to eat as well?"  
  
King Elessar laughed. "Hardly! I expected you to invite yourself, Master Dwarf!"  
  
A servant appeared to lead Harry and his friends off to the room prepared for them, and they left, wondering how the two they'd crashed into were on such good terms with the King. More importantly, they wondered how on earth they got there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you believe this?" asked Ron, as he pulled his robe over his head. The mud was gone from his hair, since he'd taken a bath, but the robes were still rather filthy. Harry's were little different.  
  
"Do you feel stupid too?" he asked his roommate.  
  
Harry and Ron had to share one gigantic room, but Hermione had one all to herself. The servant who'd led them there had promised that there would be new clothes for them in the morning, but for the time being they'd have to make do with what they had.  
  
They'd been rubbing at their robes for about fifteen minutes when Hermione showed up, all clean and perfectly ready for anything.  
  
"How'd you manage that?" asked Harry. He and Ron had had no success with their clothes.  
  
"Oh come on!" said Hermione exasperatedly, "Have you lost all your senses, or just forgotten about those?" She pointed at the wands the two boys had left on their beds.  
  
Harry felt himself turning red. Of course he'd forgotten those. He glanced at the Invisibility Cloak he'd left on his bed as well. He hadn't even given it a second thought.  
  
"Well we are in a different world, you know, Hermione," he said, " You can't expect us to have our thoughts so ordered and all that!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think your thoughts ought to be the most ordered now, more than ever. We might have to think very fast if we're going to get anywhere! Anyway, I came to tell you not to-"  
  
Harry knew she was probably going to tell them the perfect charm for the occasion, but he really didn't want her to gloat. Instead, he picked up his wand to perform the spell he needed.  
  
"WAIT!" cried Hermione suddenly, "Not like that!"  
  
Harry gave her a blank look, which Ron paralleled.  
  
"What do you mean not like that?"  
  
"You don't honestly think magic here is the same as it is on earth, do you?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
" No?" offered Ron.  
  
"No." said Hermione, "I suspected as much- just around the time we saw that tree in the courtyard. That's what I was going to tell you! You'd better put the wands somewhere safe. The fact is, I have a feeling the very land itself has magic here."  
  
"Come again?" asked Harry.  
  
"The land! The air, the water, everything! They all have magic within them- each of a different kind, but it's there. if you use your wand, Harry, to perform even a simple charm, I think the magic here would magnify it to humungous proportions!"  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
Ron still hadn't lost the blank look. "You mean if I performed a Cheering Charm, it would affect everyone for miles?"  
  
"I.I think so" said Hermione. "Either that or it might make you go crazy with happiness or something!"  
  
"Cool" said Ron with a smile.  
  
"Put the wands where no one can get at them, we wouldn't want a servant using them for firewood and causing an explosion or anything!"  
  
"So how did you get your robes cleaned anyway, Hermione?" asked Harry, picking up the potentially lethal wands and wrapping them in the Invisibility cloak. He carried the bundle to a cupboard and locked it.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you do that without magic?" asked Ron.  
  
"The old fashioned way" replied Hermione with a grin, "Scrub."  
  
  
  
No suspense this time 'round, it can be very irritating, don't you agree. I risked it all by bringing Aragorn into this, considering he's one of the most mysterious characters in the book, and so difficult to decipher! He's so cool! Sorry, he's one of my favourite characters.  
  
Well, thus ends chapter 3. Well, it can only get worse, right? I hope not! 


	4. The library and beyond

NOTE: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Isn't the 'Thanks' line getting old? Well, I have no substitute, except to say that it is because of your reviews that this chapter exists. Thank you sooo much!  
  
  
  
It took them a while, but under the instruction of Hermione, Harry and Ron managed to get their robes clean enough to look decent at a royal dinner.  
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous if you ask me!" exclaimed the Weasley, " We fall through a mirror- through, mind you- into some magic filled world, we meet an elf prince and a dwarf, who just happen to be friends of a king named Strider, and we get invited to dinner. Oh, yes! And we met his midget friends too!"  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione sharply, "Not so loud! Someone might hear! And they're called Hobbits, not midgets!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I think Hermione's right, they might take it as an insult or something" added Harry. He'd already dismissed this as not just a humongous joke being played on them- that had been his first explanation- and the last thing he wanted was to get kicked out by the only people he knew in this new world.  
  
"But they can't hear me in here, can they?" came Ron's query.  
  
"That Legolas character seems to be able to." said Harry.  
  
"Probably some elf thing" agreed his red haired friend.  
  
"He is not an elf!" snapped Hermione. "Oh Ron, you've seen elves! Legolas is not anything like Dobby, or Winky, or any other one of those poor things in the Kitchen!"  
  
"Don't start with Spew again!" moaned Ron.  
  
"We heard more than enough about house elves last year!" added Harry.  
  
Hermione began to protest, then stopped as a soft knock sounded on their door.  
  
"See! I told you they'd hear!" hissed Hermione. "Look at what you've done now!"  
  
"I wasn't-" began Ron, when Merry and Pippin entered.  
  
"We came to make sure everything is fine with our honoured guests," said Pippin with a smile, "although I don't think it is very fair. When we arrived, Strider was happy and all, but he never sent anyone to see if we were okay! He met us just when we arrived, but he could have had all eight meals with us, couldn't he? We're old friends, aren't we, Merry, and we-"  
  
Merry whacked his younger cousin lightly on the head. "Quiet, Pippin!" He looked up at the curious trio, "Ignore him and he stops," he said simply. "Anyway, dinner will be in an hour."  
  
"Much too late!" supplemented Pippin, and then stepped away from Merry, afraid of getting hit again.  
  
"As I was saying," continued Merry professionally, "Str.that is, the King Elessar hopes that the facilities provided for you are adequate, and-"  
  
"Of course they're adequate!" interrupted the Took, "their room is even bigger than ours!" He moved even further away when Merry shot him a warning look.  
  
"Er.yes" said Harry, "Our room's really quite good" He didn't want to mention that it was bigger than any bedroom he had ever seen. Two huge beds stood side by side with a million pillows and cushions each. The room was definitely adequate.  
  
"Yes" said Hermione, "Mine is just perfect too."  
  
"Excuse me," said Ron suddenly, "But did you say eight meals?"  
  
Pippin nodded, "We have eight meals on ordinary days- less when we travel, and more on special occasions!"  
  
Ron nodded, and cast an amused glance at Harry.  
  
"I hope it's not too rude of me to ask," began Merry nervously, "but we seemed to have forgotten your names!"  
  
"Of course it's not rude, Merry!" said Pippin, then looked at the three and asked, "Right?"  
  
"Of course!" said Harry wondering how they kept all the names of their own friends straight, "I'm Harry. This is Ron, and Hermione" he indicated each of his friends as he spoke.  
  
"Great!" said Merry with a smile. "Now, we'd better-"  
  
"Wait!" cried Pippin, "If you three aren't doing anything else, how about a tour of the citadel?"  
  
Hermione nodded excitedly. "Yes, of course! That'd be lovely!" She practically shoved the others out of the room.  
  
"If there's a library in here, we're doomed!" said Ron as he and Harry followed their best friend and the two Hobbits.  
  
"I told you we're doomed!" said Ron as half an hour later; they found themselves in the Royal Library. Hermione was zooming about, looking for a book that was in a language she could read. "I'm starving!"  
  
The Hobbits had told them a little about the place, and showed them the Great River Anduin, and the land of Ithilien, where Elves still dwelt. They seemed to know a great deal, and Harry had a million questions he wanted to ask them, but the moment they reached the Library, Hermione had gone positively berserk with the sight of so many books. The fact that most of them were in Elvish didn't seem to faze her.  
  
"Big mistake?" Merry asked them when she was clearly showing no signs of relenting.  
  
"Big mistake." Harry assured him.  
  
"She's worse than old Bilbo!" exclaimed Pippin, "And he was really hopeless!"  
  
"Who's Bilbo?" asked Harry, trying to make a conversation and perhaps learn some more about these strange little people.  
  
"Bilbo Baggins!" cried Pippin, as though the whole world should know whoever he was, "He's Frodo's uncle! Surely you know who Frodo is!"  
  
"Sorry" said Harry, "no"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Well, you could tell us, couldn't you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes we could. We'll begin with Frodo's father, Drogo Baggins. He married-" began Merry, but he was interrupted as Legolas came down the stairs leading into the library.  
  
"Ah!" he said, "Here you are! Gimli and I have been combing the castle for you! Gimli is rather impatient when it comes to his meals, and when the new guest just arrived, possibly delaying dinner." he added, "I am glad to have found you before him!"  
  
"What new guest, Legolas?" asked Merry. "Anyone we should meet?"  
  
"It would depend, Meriadoc, on whether you consider Samwise Gamgee worth your time." answered Legolas with a smile.  
  
"Sam!" cried Merry and Pippin, rushing past Legolas up the stairs.  
  
"Who's Sam?" asked a confused Ron.  
  
Harry shot him an equally confused look, which he turned on the tall frame of Legolas.  
  
"You must meet him," came the reply, "I suggest we go up as well." Seeing Hermione, who looked horrified at the thought of leaving the library, he added, "In a few moments, if you wish."  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to take so long!"  
  
"I was looking for a book, Ron, something I'm sure you've never done!"  
  
"I have too!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"I have!"  
  
"Shut up you two!" snapped Harry.  
  
Legolas, who said that he had to go find Gimli before he got violent, left them by the fountain with the tree, where Merry and Pippin were busy chattering away with-  
  
"Oh no, not another one!" moaned Ron.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Her.Her.er.you three!" cried Pippin, spotting them, "this is Sam. Samwise Gamgee I should say, a dear friend of ours!"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said the new Hobbit rather nervously.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all said random things to the effect of: Nice to meet you too.  
  
"Sam is the last of the Ringbearers!" declared Pippin proudly.  
  
"Pippin!" cried Merry and Sam.  
  
"Well, he is, isn't he? Now the that Sau-"  
  
"That's enough, Pippin!" said Merry sharply.  
  
"Ringbearer?" asked Harry, not wanting to be caught in an uncomfortable moment, "As in a wedding?"  
  
The Hobbits blinked. "Wedding?"  
  
"What would you do with the One Ring at a wedding?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Mr. Pippin, but would you mind!" said Sam.  
  
"Mind what?"  
  
Merry made a sound of exasperation, "Stop talking about IT, Pippin!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who both simply stared back and shrugged.  
  
"Excuse me," said Hermione, "Would you mind telling me what you're talking about?"  
  
The Hobbits looked at each other nervously and Harry had the impression they'd stepped on delicate topics.  
  
"Well." began Merry.  
  
"Uh.I don't." said Sam.  
  
"Well, it's all right to tell them now, isn't it?" asked Pippin brightly, "It's all over and Frodo's gone off in that big ship with Gandalf and Elrond and Galadriel and the other elves!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Later" came Legolas' voice from behind them. "There is much to be explained, but-"  
  
"After dinner?" asked Pippin hopefully.  
  
"Indeed, Master Hobbit," smiled Legolas, "after dinner"  
  
  
  
For once, I've decided to post more than one chapter at a time! I'll explain why at the end of the next one. keep reading and let 


	5. Dinner at last

I've thanked you a million times and over for your reviews, and I'll do it this time as well because I love you all more than a Mary Sue can love Legolas! On with the show. I just can't believe you want to read this!  
  
  
  
The three Hogwarts students felt more awkward than they'd ever felt before when they were lead to a large balcony like structure where a table had been set with ten places. From it, even at night, they commanded a breathtaking view of the city and the lands beyond. In the distance, moonlight shimmered on the Anduin. The balcony wasn't dark at all: the place was lit with a few torches on the single wall, but almost all the light came from the glittering stars in the cloudless sky. To Harry, it seemed like the stars were even more beautiful here than back home.  
  
Legolas was perched precariously on the thin railing, totally oblivious of the very long drop that awaited him if he happened to slip. His eyes were gazing beyond the fields of Gondor, beyond the river-  
  
He began to sing to himself, very softly, but in a fair, clear voice. Harry did not know the meaning of the words, but somehow, he understood what he was singing about- the sea.  
  
"The longing for the Sea is in us all, Legolas", said a woman's voice softly, "but it is not yet the time for you to answer that call "  
  
Legolas almost fell off the railing.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, who'd been taking in the view and listening to the song, gave a start and spun around to see their so called Elven companion bow low to the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. They were surprised that they hadn't even heard her approach, and now she was only a few feet away from where they were.  
  
"Tárinya Arwen" said Legolas as he rose from his bow.  
  
The lady was nearly as tall as Legolas, and had pointed ears like his. Her hair was as dark as the night, and upon her forehead was a thin chain of stars no less bright than those in the sky. She walked with grace and bearing that made it very clear that this was the Queen. Like her husband, she looked young, and yet did not seem so- it was very puzzling. The young wizards were too dumbstruck to speak. Harry had seen nice looking women before, but the only word that could be used to describe this lady, other than 'beautiful', was - 'wow'.  
  
She bowed her head in response to their friend's bow, and then turned to Ron, Harry and Hermione. Harry hoped fervently that he didn't look excessively stupid and that his eyes weren't popping out too much, and made a mighty effort not to stare.  
  
"Our young guests" she said with a smile, her bright grey eyes looking right through them, "I am the Queen Arwen, and I welcome you to this fair land."  
  
"Th- thank you." stammered Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry tried to back her up, but were really too awestruck to think clearly.  
  
The Queen looked up at the stars. "Are the stars different where you come from?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" said Hermione, a little louder than she'd meant to, "I mean, yes, your highness"  
  
The Queen smiled at her. "The first of the Elves awoke when Varda Elentari set the stars in the sky. they remind us all of Valinor, Elvenhome that lies beyond the sea."  
  
There was a look of what appeared to be sadness on her face when she said that, and Harry, for some reason, felt a little gloomy as well. He hoped that Hermione would not bring up her elf speech again, but both his friends kept silent.  
  
Queen Arwen turned back to Legolas. "Something troubles you, Thranduilion, I can feel the feel the shadow on your heart."  
  
"Yes, my Queen" answered Legolas, "But now is not the time to discuss those matters"  
  
The Queen nodded. Suddenly she laughed. Harry felt the gloom lifted from him at the sound of her laughter as though it were just the cure. "Good Heavens! Where are they? The Halflings have been speaking of dinner all day, then they decide to be late for it!"  
  
"It is a Hobbit custom, in all probability," came the voice of Gimli the Dwarf, who was now walking towards them.  
  
"I can assure you that it's not," laughed King Elessar, following him to the balcony. "Hobbits don't think too highly of those who are late for meals, it is almost a sin for them to do so."  
  
"Then let the sinners beware!" declared Gimli, "For I must eat within the next ten minutes, or else."  
  
"Or else what, Gimli?" asked a voice. Pippin crawled out from under the table that had been set for them, a half- eaten carrot clutched firmly in one hand. Merry and Sam followed him, also with vegetables in their hands.  
  
"So?" demanded Gimli, "you feed yourselves and forget your friends! Why I-"  
  
"Peace, Gimli," said the King, trying not to laugh. "Let us not keep our guests waiting."  
  
They all took places at the table. Harry was about to sit down when he noticed that all the others were still standing and facing westwards.  
  
"It is the Standing Silence," the King explained to the three. "A custom in our land. We remember Númenor the Downfallen, and Elvenhome beyond." Seeing the puzzled looks on their faces, he added, "Merely wait a few moments before you eat"  
  
After the Standing Silence, Pippin quickly went off somewhere, and quickly returned with servants bearing food.  
  
"Humph!" said Gimli, "at last!"  
  
As the dinner wore on, Harry felt that he'd never been so hungry in his entire life. Set before him were varieties of food he had never seen before, much less tasted. There seemed to be a lot of mushrooms in some of it, though- and these formed nearly the entire meal of the Hobbits. Beside him, Ron was gobbling away on whatever he could find in front of him. Hermione was trying very hard to appear like she knew what everything was and what she wanted to eat, but there was simply too much to even bother.  
  
"You'll outdo the Halflings at this rate!" laughed Gimli, watching Ron with amusement.  
  
"That's a compliment, if you like" said Merry to the embarrassed Weasley.  
  
"Now," said the King, "I think it is time our young strangers told us about themselves"  
  
"Indeed" said Legolas, "I too am curious about your world"  
  
"And how you came to be in ours" added the Queen.  
  
Under the keen glances of the three, Harry tried to figure out a way to explain about the mirror when they didn't even know about Voldemort.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat softly, "If I may." she looked around the table to find all eyes fixed on her. "The story begins almost fifteen years ago-"  
  
Hermione went on to explain, as briefly as she could manage, about Voldemort, struggling to keep herself from saying 'You Know Who', and how Harry had obtained his scar.  
  
When everyone turned to him, Harry thought it was about time he spoke about himself. He told them about the fact that Voldemort had come back into power the year before, and finally about the dream with the mirror.  
  
"I realized that I knew the room I had dreamt of, and the three of us went looking for it. It was by accident that we stepped through it- and ended up here!"  
  
"It seems then that ours is not the only world touched by evil, then" remarked the King. The Queen said nothing but looked very thoughtful.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Sam appeared to be ready break the uneasy quiet, when suddenly, the door crashed open.  
  
All the diners stood up, startled.  
  
A man in the uniform of a soldier stood there, holding on to the wall for support. He was riddled with arrows, and gasping for breath as he looked directly at King Elessar, who had hurried to his side.  
  
"My.Lord." he panted, "Or. the.dark."  
  
"Do not speak," said the King gently, helping him, "You are safe now." He called a guard; "Take him to the Houses of Healing. Summon me if his wounds are beyond their help."  
  
When the man had been taken away, the King turned to those at the table once more. "He was a soldier of Ithilien," he said, "With a message from Faramir, it may be, but who attacked him?" The question was more to himself, but no one knew the answer.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione found, that after the incident with the soldier, they'd quite lost their appetite. Dinner had indeed come to an end, and the three were being lead back to their rooms by the Hobbits, who were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Yes but Strider would know if anything bad happened" said Sam, "He is the king, you know."  
  
"How would he?" asked Merry. He leaned forward, shooting the visitors a quick look, "What I think, is that this lot's brought trouble around here, and we're going to end up having to fix it!"  
  
"I'm sorry to say that agree with you, Mr. Merry," said Sam, "Strangers bring trouble and no doubt about it. I was just telling Rosie before I left- I said, 'Rosie girl, take care of Elanor and don't go talking to strangers- remember what happened to dear Mr. Bilbo when he talked with that stinker Gollum!"  
  
"But Sam!" cried Pippin, "Some strangers are good! Think of the ones we met! Like Strider, and Old Tom Bombadil, and that Elf- Gildor, and.."  
  
"Yes, yes Pippin, we get the point!" Merry said exasperatedly.  
  
"And what about Bill Ferny?" asked Sam, "He was so cruel to poor old Bill."  
  
Harry had had just enough of hearing them talk about him and in his friends. He rather liked the little furry footed Hobbits, and decided to set things straight.  
  
"Excuse me!" he interrupted. The three conversing friends stopped abruptly, and smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Look" Harry continued, "We don't know anything about this land, and we did not bring any evil into it. Not knowingly, anyway.we're the good guys," he added.  
  
"Harry's right!" said Hermione, "You have to trust us!"  
  
"This is a fine mess, for sure" said Sam.  
  
"Come on, Merry, they're only children!" added Pippin.  
  
Ron looked like he was about to say something about being called a child by someone almost five inches shorter than him, but a look from Hermione silenced him.  
  
"Will you tell us more about your land?" asked Harry, in hopes of getting to know both the world and its inhabitants better.  
  
"All right!" said Merry at last, "But we want to hear tales of your land as well!"  
  
"Deal!" grinned Harry.  
  
"Note to self- the way to a Hobbit's heart is through a story." Muttered Ron.  
  
  
  
That's it for now- no major cliffs to hang from! The reason I put up two chapters this time 'round is because I might be a little late with the next chapter, 'cuz school has decided to start and that means free time will be reduced to a minimum. I'll keep at this as long as you want me to, of course, just updates will be a teensy bit later than usual!  
  
Note that I said 'as long as you want me to'! You do want me to- right? Right?? 


	6. Gulp

I know I' in big trouble for being late in updating, so I'll leave all the notes for later, and cut to the point.  
  
  
  
An hour later, they were still in the boys' room, sharing stories. First, the Hobbits told a shortened version of the tale of the Ring, Sam sometimes consulting a large, red-bound book. Harry could barely believe that these three little people and a cousin of theirs played such an important role in changing their world.  
  
"And they all just sailed away?" asked Hermione, "Just like that?"  
  
"Well, yes!" replied Merry, "most of the Elves went off too. Frodo would've gone off without telling us, but old Gandalf told us, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, we went all the way to the Havens to see them leave." Agreed Pippin.  
  
Sam was silent for a moment, then said, "You know, I really miss them. Not to be selfish or anything, but it would be fine if Mr. Frodo were here, and Gandalf. I know that they're probably happy with the Elves and all, but it's so great, being here together! And if you three are really wizards, I'm sure he would have been pleased to meet you!"  
  
"I really would love to meet this Gandalf myself, actually!" said Hermione, "He seems so interesting, and I have some questions to ask him!"  
  
"Lucky he isn't here then!" remarked Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron," began Hermione, but she was cut off by a shriek from the corridor outside their room.  
  
"What was that?" asked Merry.  
  
Pippin rose and went to the door. The hallway seemed to be in the midst of a lot of commotion, and there were panicked yells from several places.  
  
"Must be something serious!" remarked the Hobbit. "Come along, let's find out what's happening!"  
  
Sam, Merry, Ron, Hermione and Harry followed Pippin until they almost ran directly into Gimli.  
  
"I was coming to get you!" exclaimed the dwarf, "it's just as well, it saves me some trouble. This is serious."  
  
"What's the matter, Mr. Gimli?" asked Sam.  
  
Gimli shook his head. "I cannot describe it. It even chills my bones!"  
  
A little thrill of foreboding ran through Harry. Whatever it was, it had something to do with him- he knew it.  
  
His fears were confirmed when they reached a battlement in the east wing. The night sky had darkened- too much- even the stars seemed to have gone out. There was absolutely no light except that coming from a few torches held by guards, and that coming from the sky. Green light coming from the sky. Harry gasped very audibly, and immediately felt a shiver through his spine. Blazing in the sky, as bright as the stars had been, was the image of a skull, seemingly made of emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.  
  
"The Dark Mark" breathed Ron.  
  
"No.it can't be." gasped Hermione.  
  
"Do you recognize this vile horror?" asked King Elessar's voice.  
  
Harry snapped out of the terrified trance he had entered when he saw Lord Voldemort's sign. That was what it meant, of course; Voldemort had somehow come to Middle Earth. That was the reason he, Ron and Hermione were there now, because, by some twist of fate, they were meant to be there. The Dark Mark was even more frightening here than it had been the last time he had seen it. It seemed to emanate darkness to put out all the lights, and he knew he wouldn't be so scared of it in normal circumstances. Now, as Gimli had put it, it chilled his bones.  
  
"It's.it's Lord Voldemort's sign." he said, realizing his mouth had gone completely dry, "His followers use it in our world, especially when they had done something." he trailed off, and turned to face the King.  
  
"So it is indeed as you thought, Legolas," he said, "There is a new Darkness upon us."  
  
***********************  
  
"What is to be done, then, Aragorn? If there is a Dark Lord here, we must take action!" Gimli ejaculated.  
  
They were assembled in a large, fire lit chamber, and were debating on how to deal with Voldemort. It was clear that the Dark Lord was a very real threat to the peace of the land, and if the Dark Mark was any proof- whatever he wanted to do, he had already begun. Harry and the others had explained in more detail about the Death Eaters and how horrendous they could be, and Hermione even added her theory on magic in Middle Earth.  
  
The discussion had not gone very far, as there were many questions that needed answering. There was Gimli wanting to know how large an army was to be built and by when, and Legolas wondering how Voldemort could have gotten there to begin with.  
  
"It could have been through a mirror, like in Mr, Harry's dream!" said Sam helpfully.  
  
"Yes, but You Know Who could not have entered Hogwarts to use it!" replied Hermione.  
  
Queen Arwen spoke, " I believe this may run deeper, Master Gamgee. Estel, do you remember a boy- it must have been nigh on fifty years ago, but there was a lad who called himself Saruman's apprentice. He had a strange name."  
  
"Tom" replied the King, "Tom. Riddle, I think it was. I remember him visiting Rivendell once. He was a headstrong boy, and a mysterious one, deeply interested in Lord Elrond's books of lore."  
  
"Tom Riddle?" cried Harry, leaping out of his chair, "He was here?"  
  
"Yes, do not tell me you know of him as well!"  
  
"He was. I mean, he is Voldemort himself!"  
  
"Then this is news indeed!" exclaimed Legolas, "and sadly, it bodes great evil to come"  
  
"So You Know Who has been here before, " repeated Hermione, "But what does he want?"  
  
"One thing is clear," said Gimli, " he has an army, or warriors at least!"  
  
"Yes," agreed the King, "Faramir's messenger told me that it was in an Orc attack on his way from Ithilien that he got so grievously wounded. If Orcs have need to attack, it surely means there is something driving them to it."  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, Strider, but that doesn't answer the girl's question, if you get me, what could they possibly want from here?"  
  
"I do not know, Sam, and I doubt that none of us here can guess how this Voldemort's mind works. But my Lady, you are right, the fact that he has been here before proves that this runs deeper than we can think. Only the wise can give us counsel now."  
  
"Let us then turn to the wisest of those left upon these shores!" said Legolas, "Lord Celeborn of Lorien."  
  
The King nodded. "I will send messengers to Rivendell. Perhaps he knows something of this that we do not."  
  
"Whatever we do, we'd better do it quick" muttered Ron, " Whatever You Know Who is here for, I know it's not going to be good for us"  
  
Harry, sadly, had to agree.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, but school just drains all the creativity out of me, and Internet time is getting hard to come by!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE THE ONLY, AND I MEAN ONLY REASON I WANT TO KEEP AT THIS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
Next chapter, when (if) it comes, will have a little more action and a change in the point of view! 


	7. Darkness grows

Overcoming lack of creativity, I bring to you, the next chapter!! (I can just feel the excitement!)  
  
  
  
"Sleep, he says!" muttered Ron, ruffling the pillows on his bed, "I don't think I'll ever sleep again!"  
  
Harry wasn't really in the mood to listen to his best friend's grumbling, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep either. He was too busy thinking about the night's events. About Voldemort.  
  
"Ron," he began, "if Hermione is right.about magic being magnified here- and if the effect of a small charm can be increased. then what if Voldemort used the." He trailed off, the mere thought of it made him feel queasy.  
  
"The Unforgivable Curses?" asked Ron softly.  
  
Harry nodded. The Imperious, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra curses were bad enough in his world, and he'd seen them work enough to know it. In Middle Earth, where there was magic in the land itself.  
  
"It would be horrible" Ron echoed his thoughts perfectly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn over Gondor.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he looked at the wide leagues of his kingdom. Dawn had always been a bringer of hope for him, with each new day leaving the past and its troubles forgotten. Now, however, it seemed as though the troubles were only beginning. He gazed out from the battlement they had gathered at the night before- when they could see, clear and terrifying- that fell sign.  
  
He wondered about the strangers and what tidings they brought- of a dark wizard from their world. One who had been there once before, and was there again. Even thinking about what he had come for was a source of discomfort for the King of Gondor.  
  
The children from another world were a source of both wonder and bewilderment to him. He had seen many extraordinary things in his life, but these three. they claimed to be wizards, and he could sense their power. More importantly, he knew, through whatever foresight he had been gifted with, that for good or worse, the fate of many rested with them.  
  
Legolas had woken even earlier than he had, and asked his leave to scout out into Ithilien. Aragorn did not mind- he would have done the same were he still a Ranger. Legolas' kinsfolk dwelt in that fair land now, and the evil symbol had indeed come from that direction. Aragorn knew the Elf was worried.  
  
"Arin mára, hîr nín" Lost in thought, Aragorn had not even heard his wife approach. Then again, she was after all an Elf, and possessed their skill for moving noiselessly- something he himself had learned from them.  
  
"Undómiel Eldaliéva," he replied with a bow, "Good morning to you, Lady Evenstar"  
  
"It seems everyone is in low spirits as of late" she remarked, smiling slightly.  
  
"I hardly think wishing someone a good morning is a sign of low spirits!" chuckled the king. He wondered at how she could, like her people, remain calm in the face of the gravest threat.  
  
"Hmm. that would depend." Arwen laughed. "I remember Bilbo Baggins' story of his first meeting with Gandalf."  
  
"That was different," replied Aragorn, "Gandalf was a wizard. You, on the other hand, are only the Queen of Gondor and Arnor, Vanimelda."  
  
Arwen simply shot him a look, then said thoughtfully, "Mithrandir. what would he counsel in such a time?"  
  
"If only he were here," said the king, "If those children are indeed wizards, then all wizards must have the tendency to be bringers of bad news."  
  
"It is a good thing Gandalf is not here!" laughed the queen, "He would not be pleased with what you mean!"  
  
"I am glad someone finds reason to laugh!" said a voice suddenly, as Gimli strode over to where they stood. "From what I have seen, I see nothing funny at all!"  
  
"True," replied Arwen, "but a light spirit is good before deep thoughts and decisions have to be taken, Master Gimli, and it is ill luck to begin a day in a somber mood!"  
  
"Ill luck or not, my lady, I pray this day is less somber than the last"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas had not ridden far into Ithilien before he saw what he had feared.  
  
Yrch- Orcs in the tongue of men, foul dark creatures loathed by all. They had been minions of Sauron, and Saruman the traitor as well. Now he could see them- being blessed with the keen eyesight of his people- hundreds of them, swarming towards Mordor. Suddenly, he gave a start. The Orcs weren't heading towards the Dark Land; rather they were going in the opposite direction!  
  
The thunder of hooves caught his attention. His hand was halfway to his bow before he realized that Orcs did not ride horses. No horse would bear so filthy a being. Wheeling Arod, his horse, around to face the direction of the hoof beats, he was relieved to see familiar faces among the company that rode towards him.  
  
"Greetings to you, Lord and Lady of Ithilien!" he called to the foremost riders.  
  
Faramir, son of Denethor, and his wife Lady Eowyn of Rohan dismounted and approached him, smiling warmly.  
  
"This is a fair meeting, Prince of Mirkwood," said the Steward of Gondor.  
  
"Indeed it is, Lord Faramir. But I fear the circumstance that cause it are not nearly as fair."  
  
"Then you know about the Orcs?" asked Eowyn, "Our messenger reached you?"  
  
"He did, but not unharmed, my Lady" replied Legolas, "He was possibly attacked on the way to the city itself!" The lady's eyes widened in shock, and Faramir looked fazed for an instant. "Then the danger is more than we anticipated." He said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "It was wise of you not to travel alone, Faramir, but I'm afraid we have more to worry of than merely Orcs."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems impossible, but there is a new Darkness upon us"  
  
"No!" exclaimed Eowyn, "How can that be? With the downfall of the Dark Lord, and with the Ring destroyed." she trailed off.  
  
Legolas shook his head gently. It was impossible, but he knew well that one could not be too quick to judge anything as not possible. And this, he had seen with his own eyes.  
  
"The King will be glad to take counsel with you," he said. Aragorn had already said that he wished to speak to Faramir. "The matter is of greatest importance. I will join you, but I must meet with Mallor first."  
  
"Of course!" said Faramir, climbing back onto his horse; "I will see you in Minas Tirith, my friend."  
  
With that, he gestured to his companions, and they set off at a gallop towards the city.  
  
Legolas rode towards a wooded patch of land. The place had been fair to look upon before, but under the care of the Silvan Elves of the Mirkwood, nothing fairer could be found in the lands of men.  
  
Mallor Findorion was the chief of the Elves who watched the borders of Ithilien. An army commander who once served under his father, he was definitely one who would not be caught off guard.  
  
"I greet you, Legolas son of Thranduil," Said Mallor when he saw him.  
  
A quick glance around him told Legolas that Mallor had not lost his touch, and that his warning of danger wasn't required. Archers stood poised, hidden to untrained eyes, waiting for any sign of attack.  
  
"It is good to see you, Mallor," replied Legolas.  
  
"I take it you are here to tell me of the threat that arises" he said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I see that it was needless of me to worry"  
  
"Of course. I would have wished you and the King would have more faith in my abilities, but I do not think it would change anything"  
  
Legolas only smiled. Mallor knew him too well. "Do you know anything about the sign last night?  
  
"It was not on my watch that it happened, my lord, but those who were on guard says they heard nothing until a voice cried out in a language not known to them."  
  
"Did they not try to find the source?"  
  
"It would be impossible, they say that the voice came from above them!"  
  
"Above?"  
  
"Yes! From the sky, it seems, but the darkness spread almost immediately and nothing could be seen. I will reprimand them if you doubt the truth in the tale, but I believe that they speak the truth "  
  
"It is a strange account, but I trust in your judgement, Mallor, I know you will not fail me"  
  
Mallor smiled. "Do not let trust give way to complacency, Legolas. Remember that. Even I will be beaten one day, though I hope it is not soon in coming."  
  
"It never will come, maethor" Legolas replied. Mallor was like a father to him- he'd known him even in his now long past childhood. Maethor- general- Thranduil his father used to call Mallor so, and Legolas felt it a fitting title.  
  
Mallor smiled, then suddenly whirled around.  
  
Legolas knew the reason for his reaction- a slight sound; he had heard it too- an intruder.  
  
Like lightning, arrows were at bows. Legolas notched an arrow to his, and waited. No one was to be seen for as far as any of the elves could see, but they had heard something.  
  
Prepared for anything, the archers waited for their unseen assailants to attack. They were prepared for anything, except for-  
  
"MORSMORDRE!"  
  
Mallor had been right- the word had been shouted from the sky itself, but as the gaze of the Elves turned skyward, all they could see was the same horrific mark that had struck terror even in their immortal souls. The skull and serpent, made of green stars- the feeling of fear spread even in the broad daylight.  
  
Several of the archers cried out, fearing the worst. "Ai! Tôl acharn! Vengeance comes from the darkness!"  
  
Wasting no more than a moment, Legolas laid a hand on Mallor's arm in farewell, then, leaping on to Arod and bidding him to make haste, headed for Minas Tirith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Longer than usual, eh? Whaddaya think? I really wanted to bring Gandalf back, but on close examination, I realized the reason he was in Middle Earth in the first place was to defeat Sauron, bringing him back would be contradicting his purpose! Plus, it would be really lame too, seeing as Gandalf is nearly impossible to write! Still I'll fiddle around and see what I can manage- now if only I can figure out what Voldie wants! : ) 


	8. Of a day at the Stables

Thanks for waiting so long, but I have exams starting Tuesday and thus, studies not only consume my time but also fill my mind with Management studies- not a topic for a fic, trust me! Here goes.  
  
Minas Tirith was in an uproar. Those who had not seen the Dark Mark the night before, and those who had dismissed it as a mere nightmare, all were bewildered and frightened by its appearance in broad daylight. No one knew what the source of this sign and the fear and darkness it spread was, and not knowing only made it worse. They began to take it as the coming of the vengeance of the Shadow, the onslaught of Darkness. Many considered it wise to leave the city, perhaps Gondor itself, for they had not forgotten all that they had lost in the War of the Ring.  
  
Yet some did not think of leaving or deserting their fair land. They strengthened their hearts, hoped for the best, and looked to their King.  
  
  
  
Harry woke to find the sunlight streaming into the room. Someone had drawn the curtains and the room needed no further lighting.  
  
He found Ron busy consuming a large breakfast which had been set on the table in the center of the room.  
  
"'Morning, Harry!" said Ron, stuffing some bread into his mouth. "You've got to try the bath here- the water is amazing!"  
  
Harry nodded in reply. "Didn't they give us the new clothes that they promised?" he asked suddenly, noticing Ron was still in his Hogwarts robes.  
  
Ron snorted and held back a laugh. "These are the new clothes!" he said. Getting up, he walked to the cupboard and opened it to reveal at least twenty black robes neatly folded in two piles.  
  
"Someone obviously thought that's all we wear! They gave us shirts and breeches or something to wear too, thank goodness!"  
  
Harry's sigh of relief was interrupted by Hermione walking in, followed by Pippin, Merry and Sam.  
  
"Are you two up? Good!" said Hermione brightly. She already had her new black robe on, and what appeared to be a white dress under it. "Stop stuffing yourself, Ron!" she snapped. Then she turned on Harry. "Harry! You just woke up, didn't you? Well hurry up and get ready! We're going exploring!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My lord King Elessar!" Turgon, Captain of the Guards bowed respectfully and waited to approach the King.  
  
"I see it, Captain," Aragorn said in reply. Gazing out of the window, he watched the darkness recede as the skull and serpent began to fade. "What news from the city?"  
  
Turgon hesitated. "The people are afraid, my Lord, they do not know what evil it bodes. They speak of leaving." He did not mention that there were a few who were beginning to doubt their King and his abilities.  
  
"And you, Captain, what do you say?" Turgon started- it was almost as though he had read his mind!  
  
"My Lord, I. I have grown up with tales of the line of Elendil.I will not judge against them now. All I know is that the Mark in the sky brings evil, which I am ready even now to face, if you ask it of me. I will follow what you order, unto the end."  
  
The King smiled. "I am glad that you are of such a mind. I will see that I do not send you to an unpleasant fate. Indeed this Mark is a foreshadowing of evil yet to come, and you are right in saying we will have to face it. Still, take heart and be strengthened! There is much we yet do not know- there remains hope for the City." Aragorn paused when he became aware of another Guard waiting by the door for him to finish.  
  
"My King," he said, when he realized he had been noticed, "Prince Faramir and Lady Eowyn are in the City. They are at the Fourth level."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I will have an audience with them as soon as they arrive," he said, dismissing the Guard. He then turned back to Turgon.  
  
"Reassure the people, Captain, leaving the City could be more dangerous than remaining within the walls."  
  
Turgon nodded his understanding, then turned and left.  
  
Aragorn made his way to the audience chamber, glad that Faramir and Eowyn had arrived safely. There would be much to discuss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron soon found themselves outside the Citadel with the three Hobbits for companions.  
  
"Well, what do you want to see first?" asked Pippin. He was still in his uniform, but Merry had changed into regular Hobbit-ish clothes.  
  
"Everything!" said Hermione excitedly.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged. He'd have thought Hermione had more important things to think about rather than explore Minas Tirith. He told her so, but she only looked exasperated and said, "I'm looking for clues," in a tone that sounded like she was explaining something to a child.  
  
They made their way up and down the streets, going down one level at a time. The Hobbits were most entertaining company, and soon the three wizards had almost completely forgotten about the night before. Pippin showed them where the horses were stabled (as they were not allowed in the Citadel), including Bill, Sam's beloved pony.  
  
"I don't suppose you heard, Mr. Harry," said Sam as they fed apples to the old beast, "but the talk in town is that that sign we saw last night- the Dark Mark you called it, appeared again this morning! I bet they're ready to pack up and leave, if you get my meaning!"  
  
Pippin nodded, "Well, you wouldn't know, but we guards were to specially tell the people to stay in the City. Orders to the Captain from the King, you know!"  
  
"What do you make of all this dark business, Harry?" asked Merry.  
  
Harry shrugged. "As long as it has something to do with Voldemort, it's bad."  
  
"But what could he want here, though?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine!" said Harry. "But it might have something to do with what you said about magic here being stronger than normal."  
  
"Of course it does!" snapped Hermione impatiently, "I guessed as much, but. well, I was thinking of what the Queen said, about You Know Who being interested in lore and all that- "  
  
Ron interrupted, "She said he was someone's apprentice- a Saru- something, I think."  
  
"Saruman!" said Merry, "He was a great wizard, you know, head of the Council and all that. Then he turned to evil and betrayed them all!"  
  
"That story sounds familiar," said Harry, "No wonder he was friends with Voldemort!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Gandalf put an end to his treachery well and good, didn't he?" said Sam, "And what does he go and do but try to destroy the Shire!"  
  
Harry remembered that part of the story- it seemed like Saruman was trying to mechanize the Hobbit country- he wondered if Voldemort had anything to do with that.  
  
"All this remembering is making me hungry!" said Pippin, "And thinking is best done over a nice snack, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yes indeed, Pip," agreed Merry. Turning to the three children, he asked, "I don't suppose you'd get into trouble if you stayed here while we got some food, right? Then we can have a picnic or something!"  
  
The Hobbits left a fuming Ron being calmed by Harry and Hermione. "Get into trouble!" he cried, "He's not even as tall as I am, and he tells me not to get into trouble!"  
  
"Oh Ron, stop behaving like a child!" said Hermione sharply, "He's older than you by around twenty years!"  
  
Harry noticed the soft clip- clop of horses approaching, and told his friends to carry on their fight later.  
  
Coming out of the stables, they saw a small company of riders approaching. Harry needed only one look to tell him they were Elves. There was no mistaking their fair faces and pointed ears. Even their horses seemed to be special somehow.  
  
The foremost of the riders were three Elves- two of whom Harry could have sworn were twins. Both looked identical, dark haired and lordly, and dressed in bright mail. The third, clad wholly in white, did not look as young as the other two, and had silvery hair, but, like all Elves, he did not look in the least bit old.  
  
One of the identical Elves sprang lightly from his horse and handed the reins to Harry, apparently mistaking him for the stable boy.  
  
Harry, not knowing what else to do, took hold of the reins, but stood rooted to the spot. He felt as though the grey haired Elf was gazing into his very soul.  
  
The other twin laughed. "Elladan!" he called, "I do not think he is there to take your horse!"  
  
"Indeed he is not" said the one clothed in white, "He is the outsider we were told of. Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
Sorry about its shortness! Like I said- blame it on the examinations! I promise more regular updates after the 7th of November, though. This is my only active fic at the moment- since I finished 'Go, Go, Goal', and they took off 'You've Got Mail' (sniff). 


	9. Death Eater

Sorry I took so long, but Elves speaking English is even harder to write than them talking in Elvish! Here goes nothing-  
  
Legolas slowed down as he approached a clump of trees. He narrowed his eyes. He had seen something, but even with the sight endowed to his people, he could hardly believe what he had seen. A man on a broomstick? He had gone into the trees, and Legolas followed him. Dismounting, he took his bow and set an arrow to it, in case of an attack. He went closer to the cluster of trees, as soundlessly as a hunter to his prey.  
  
"One more then," a voice was saying, "But I don't want to risk it!"  
  
"You don't have a choice," said another voice, "He wants it done. You know, just to let them know he means business."  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood stepped closer, and two robed figures came into view. They were cloaked and hooded, and wore masks to hide their faces. The Elf knew that the two were wizards, just like the children he had met only a day ago, but he sensed that they used their powers for a much darker purpose.  
  
"I don't know why he can't just kill them all." The first speaker continued, "The Unforgivable-"  
  
"No magic, Lucius!" snapped the other, "We can't use any magic. It's like he's 'afraid' of something!"  
  
"But we used the Dark Mark!"  
  
"And you know the effect it had on people! They were frightened out of their minds! If it did that back home, things would be a lot easier, and more fun!" He roared with laughter at the thought. "I'll wait here for a little while. why don't you try going closer to that city this time 'round? I'm sure the Master will be pleased!"  
  
"Yes," said the other man, his voice laced with sarcasm, "And I can't wait to please him, now!"  
  
Legolas moved away from the trees when he heard a whooshing noise, and caught sight of the man- on the broomstick. This time, he didn't waste time to react, he drew his already nocked arrow and let fly. It was true to its mark, hitting the airborne man in the shoulder. The wound he had received produced the desired effect- the man lost his concentration and his control over the cleaning instrument, and after a plunge of a couple of feet, fell to the ground.  
  
As he hurried to his target, who was still reasonably alive, Legolas caught sight of his companion flying away on a broomstick of his own. The Elf wondered briefly as to why they had chosen such strange modes of transport, but his mind instantly cleared of the matter when he reached the fallen man, who was now struggling to his feet.  
  
Legolas set another arrow to his bow, and stretched before the man. "I suggest that you come without struggle," he said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry found himself quite unable to move. He saw Ron and Hermione come out of the stables behind him, and then stand as still as him.  
  
"I believe you are right, grandfather!" laughed Elladan, who was now eying the three closely. "Surely these are not of the Folk of Arda!"  
  
By this time, Elladan's twin brother had also dismounted; as did the Elven lord they called their grandfather. "Are you not Harry Potter?" he asked. The name sounded strange when he said it, unfamiliar as it was to the Elves.  
  
Harry finally found his tongue and acknowledged it, adding a small, rather clumsy bow.  
  
"And these are the other two you arrived with?" asked the Lord.  
  
Harry nodded. He was eternally thankful when Hermione stepped forward and introduced herself and Ron. Her curtsy was much more graceful than Ron's bow, which wasn't any better than Harry's had been.  
  
"Well, they are well mannered Outsiders, at least!" exclaimed Elladan. "We come from Rivendell at the King's summons."  
  
"Lord Celeborn of Lorien!" whispered Hermione. Harry could only wonder how she managed to remember the name.  
  
"Yes," said the Lord, hearing her, "though it has been many a year since I last set foot in the land that was my home for nigh on several thousand years." There was a note of sadness in his voice as he spoke of his home, and the light of a memory awakened. "It is in Imladris that I dwell now, with my daughter's kinfolk."  
  
"But here is not the place for speech, my lord!" said Elladan's twin, "We must take advantage of Estel's hospitality, after all!" He motioned to the other riders to stable their steeds.  
  
"Hark, Elrohir!" said Elladan suddenly, "I believe I hear the footfalls of a horse approaching"  
  
"And swiftly" replied Elrohir.  
  
Harry, who couldn't hear anything but the sounds of the city, just waited. It was a good few minutes later that he heard the sounds of a horse, and that was only when the horse, and its rider came into view.  
  
"Hail Thranduilion, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood!" cried Elrohir with a smile. "But who is your riding companion?" he asked, seeing a cloaked figure on the horse, who appeared to be tied up. His right shoulder looked as though it had bled, but the wound was wrapped in a piece of cloth.  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the figure. He had no trouble recognizing the cloak and hood, much less the mask he was wearing. It was a Death Eater- one of Voldemort's followers, although he couldn't tell whom. He wondered if it was one of those who had been there last year, or maybe someone new. He needn't have wondered though, because the moment the man caught sight of him, he hissed, "Potter."  
  
The voice was a little too familiar. Harry could have sworn it to be Lucius Malfoy, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Legolas greeted the Elves as he alighted from Arod's back. He bowed his head reverentially to the Lord Celeborn and asked, "Only a day has past since Aragorn sent his messenger to Rivendell, how is it that you are here already?"  
  
"I heard tell of growing danger in the South," replied Celeborn, "I need no messenger to know that it was not any ordinary peril that Gondor, and indeed all of Arda faces."  
  
"Then you know of this. this Voldemort?" asked Legolas, glancing briefly at Harry and his friends, and then the stubborn person on his horse.  
  
Celeborn shook his head. "I have many questions to be answered, and answers to questions you will want answered- that is why I have come."  
  
He turned and made his way towards the gate, accompanied by several of the other Elves that had come with the company. Elladan and Elrohir remained behind with Legolas,  
  
"You have not answered my question, Legolas," said Elrohir, "Who is your prisoner?"  
  
In reply, Legolas turned to Harry. "Do you recognize him? He is surely of your kind"  
  
"He's a Death Eater, isn't he, Harry?" asked Hermione. Not waiting for an answer, she said, "He's one of You- Know- Who's followers. A Dark wizard!"  
  
"He has refused to speak a word since I brought him down, except when he just stated your last name," said Legolas, "And he carried this-" he held out a long, thin stick that Harry, Ron and Hermione knew to be a wand.  
  
"A wand" said Hermione before anyone else, "We use it to perform spells!"  
  
Ron groaned at the way Hermione seemed a little too eager to answer the Elves' every query, and Harry fought back the urge to smile, which was easy considering the Death Eater, possibly Lucius Malfoy, still on the horse.  
  
"Well," said Elladan, "we might as well take your prize to Estel, I am sure he will be as interested in him as we are! Perhaps we will hear more from him then, for I hear the King is very persuasive!"  
  
"Indeed" agreed Elrohir, "We shall see the one who is so cowardly he hides himself behind a mask!"  
  
The Death Eater was made to get off the horse at arrow- points by the time the real stable boy arrived to attend to the mount, and they were soon headed for the Citadel Gate, the prisoner in front of the group. Harry could hardly keep his eyes from the man, half expecting him to pull out a wand and curse them all. Of course, this was not possible- Legolas had it. Still, Harry was uneasy about the whole matter.  
  
It was when the party was making its way to the Citadel gate that the Hobbits returned, laden with baskets of food. They were surprised to see the company, as they hadn't noticed the arrival of the Elves. However, in pure Hobbit fashion, they were unperturbed, and greeted the newcomers and Legolas as though they had been expected all along.  
  
"This is a welcome sight, that's for sure!" Sam remarked softly to the three wizards as the Halflings fell into step beside them, "If those two aren't Lord Elrond's sons, then my name isn't Samwise Gamgee!"  
  
"You mean the Queen's brothers?" asked Ron, a little too loudly. One of the twins Harry assumed to be Elladan turned at the question, a smile on his fair Elven face.  
  
"Yes, the Queen's brothers, young master, I am Elladan and my brother is called Elrohir."  
  
Ron turned beet red and nodded, much to the Elf's delight. "Men always worry about the judgment of others, don't they?"  
  
Legolas spoke up. "There was a time when they did not."  
  
The other two nodded. "I wonder if such a time should ever come again," Elrohir said, "but Estel was never concerned with the opinions of others"  
  
"That is because Estel had excellent role models!" laughed his brother. Harry wished he had a clue as to who they were talking about. Apparently, so did the Hobbits.  
  
"Who do you suppose this 'Estel' is, then?" Pippin asked.  
  
"From what old Mister Bilbo taught me of Elvish, the word means 'hope'" said Sam.  
  
"That doesn't help much," said Merry, "Why would they name someone hope?"  
  
"Elrohir said they were going to meet whoever this Estel person is," said Hermione knowingly, "I suppose we'll find out soon."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Isn't she a little overboard with all the pro- Elf rabble?"  
  
Hermione glowered at him, and shot Harry a warning look that clearly meant- agree with him and die. Harry heeded the warning- he didn't really feel like dying just yet.  
  
Well, another chapter done, and all I can say is YAY! I don't really know if I'll have loads of free time even now, but expect a more action-y chapter soon. I know this one's a little talk-y. 


	10. And behind Mask No1 is

Thanks a million for all your sweet reviews, and Elf of Rivendell, glad to know you're still with me! It's rather awesome.  
  
Well, we shift scenes again, now, and we have a new perspective, as well. hope you like this!  
  
Prince Faramir of Ithilien, Steward of Gondor, shifted in his chair. The King had told him a story so wondrous, so unbelievable- had it come from any other man he would have thought it a mere tale and nothing else. Children who claimed to be wizards falling from the sky, bringing with them a new evil to Arda- it seemed impossible. Yet there he was, believing every word, looking to his wife for help.  
  
The Lady Eowyn, sister to the King of Rohan, had an expression of disbelief on her face that Faramir feared was mirrored on his own. He had always thought of her to be stronger in mind than himself, yet the tale was truly strange. He just kept himself from wondering what he would have done, were the Stewards still ruling.Faramir turned to the King, who was now silent and gazing out of one of the tall windows at the city below.  
  
"My lord," he began, uncertain of what he wanted to ask first, "You said that fearful sign in the sky last night, and the Orcs. they are all the work of this.Voldemort?"  
  
King Elessar nodded. "I know as little of this as you do, Faramir, but I hope that we shall both be answered soon- we have company."  
  
He gave a small smile when a knock sounded on the door, and a guard admitted Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien. Faramir recognized the Elven lord; he had been at the wedding of the King and Queen Arwen Evenstar. Both Faramir and Eowyn bowed their respect, as did the King of Gondor.  
  
"I see you have already begun to take counsel, Aragorn," said Celeborn.  
  
"Yes, my lord. times call for it and I see no other course of action," came the reply.  
  
"Perhaps I will be able to assist you in deciding such a course- if you will accept my guidance."  
  
"I would be a fool if I were to refuse what you advise, my lord."  
  
It was then that the door opened once more, this time admitting three children who Faramir guessed to be in their teens- they were the outsiders who he had been told of. They did not look to be folk of Middle Earth under any account. One of them, a lad taller than the other two, had fiery red hair most uncommon in the lands, and the other boy, with raven dark, wore strange metal rims around his unusual green eyes. He had a most peculiar scar on his forehead- shaped like a bolt of lightning. The girl with them, with long brown hair was the only one who could be judged for a woman of Arda. They were wizards; he had been told, but different from the Istari. The Steward could see why- they did not radiate wisdom and power the way Gandalf always seemed to.  
  
Following them were three Elves, two of whom looked similar enough to be twins. Faramir recognized them to be Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of the Lord Elrond of Imladris- they had remained in Middle Earth with their sister Arwen. The third Elf was Legolas of Mirkwood. But what caught his attention besides the Elves was a cloaked and hooded figure they were leading in front of them like a prisoner.  
  
"Greetings, Estel!" cried Elladan with a smile. "I am glad to see you are well!"  
  
"Mae Govannen, Elladan," replied the King, going over to embrace his foster brothers.  
  
"We bring you a prize!" said Elrohir, "Legolas shot him down, but we present him to you!"  
  
Aragorn's gaze shifted to the cloaked man.  
  
"The children say he is a servant of Voldemort- a Death Eater," said Legolas, "and this," he held out a long stick, "this is what he uses to perform spells, it seems."  
  
Aragorn took the wand from the Elf, examining it. "Do you use wands such as these as well?" he asked the children.  
  
The boy with the scar nodded, and the girl reached into her robes and drew out one similar to it. She ignored the sharp glances the two boys gave her and spoke. "We don't use them here because we don't know how strong our spells will be, your highness."  
  
The red haired boy muttered something that sounded like 'she doesn't even let us carry ours!'  
  
"Could you unmask the man, now, Strider?" asked a voice.  
  
Faramir had been so intent on watching the outsiders and the Elves that he hadn't noticed three Hobbits slip into the room after them. It was Merry Brandybuck who had spoken, and the King surveyed him with mock sternness before laughing.  
  
"Yes we shall, master Hobbit, I would not want to keep you waiting!" His laugh faded when he turned to the man.  
  
"I ask you to remove your mask now, or have it removed by force." He said this softly, but his words were filled with command.  
  
The man turned cold eyes on Aragorn, who held his gaze until the other man tore away from it. He did not remove his mask though. Instead, he leapt for the wand that had been placed on a table beside the King.  
  
Faramir rose to stop him, hand on sword, but it was not required. Like lightning, the three Elves in the room moved to counter him, stopping him before he could even reach his wand. They pulled the man away and to his feet, and the King stood before him. There was a hint of anger in his keen grey eyes.  
  
"I ask you once more to remove your mask, I will be kinder in judgement if you are cooperative."  
  
The man did not move, but said something that sounded like an oath in a bitter voice. It must have been bad, because the three children gasped at the language.  
  
There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and the man- the Death Eater- found the mighty Anduril, Flame of the West, gleaming at his neck. "You were warned," Elessar Telcontar said, reaching over and removing the mask.  
  
The man looked as bitter as his voice, with white golden hair, a pale, pointed face and grey eyes.  
  
The children gave a collective start. "Lucius Malfoy!" cried the girl.  
  
"Smart of you to notice, Mudblood," hissed the man. "The Great Lord will be pleased to hear that you are here, Potter, he has plans for you!"  
  
The sword at his neck moved only an inch, but the man swallowed, looking at it.  
  
"What do you and your master want in our lands?" asked the King.  
  
The man's expression became almost mocking. "The great king need not worry himself with such trifles.don't stick your noble nose into matters that will lead to a sticky end- none can stand against the Great Lord Voldemort!"  
  
The lord of the Golden Wood stepped forward. "Perhaps this is not the time for more questions," he said quietly, "It is answers that we desire."  
  
Harry had already figured out that the Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy, but the confirmation of his suspicions didn't come as any lesser a blow. He was hardly sure he had come to grips with the fact that he was in another world, much less someone else! He tried to ignore the man's cold stare as he was taken away by the King's command.  
  
It was only after the door had closed behind Malfoy and his guard that Harry noticed there were others in the room themselves. One was a tall man, rather young, it seemed, who bore a slight resemblance to the King himself. Harry assumed that was because they were of the same race or something. He was introduced as Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Harry remembered hearing about him from the Hobbits, and felt more than a little proud of remembering. The other was a woman with deep golden hair, as tall as Faramir, and with a bearing fitting a queen. She was Lady Eowyn of Rohan. Harry's pride doubled on realizing he remembered the Hobbits telling him about her as well.  
  
"These are the outsiders I told you of," King Elessar explained, "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
As soon as the pleasantries had been exchanged, the King turned to Pippin. "Master Took, I would be pleased if you could inform the Queen and Gimli that we are about to start council?"  
  
Pippin nodded, looking proud to have an official job to do, and slipped out of the room as some of the servants set chairs around in a circular fashion.  
  
As soon as the Queen Arwen arrived, looking resplendent as usual, followed by Gimli the Dwarf, King Elessar called the council to order.  
  
"I have not the wisdom of Elrond," said Lord Celeborn, "but I have knowledge of lore long forgotten. I trust you will be interested in what I have to say."  
  
Alright, I know I haven't gotten to the action yet. hold on a bit longer. Thanks so much for all your reviews; they mean so much to me! Keep reading! 


	11. Moria

My deepest apologies for the tremendously long delay. it's the A-Levels I have coming up, and therefore, I must study for them.sigh.  
  
Anyway, this chapter gives us a change of scenery, in a way. Before we get to Celeborn rambling, we have a look at the enemy camp, which sort of answers the question- I wonder how Voldie's doing!!  
  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew quickened his pace down the dark, cavernous hallway. Of course, it would have to be 'cavernous' considering that the whole thing was little more than a cave. The original owners of the cave, however, would have differed.  
  
Khazad- Dum. That's what it had been called- the Dwarrowdelf- once a great city of the Dwarves, ruined by an ancient evil that they awoke by their delving. Wormtail could still feel it- like a shadow that was somewhat faded, but a remnant that would never truly be gone.  
  
He could not see why Lord Voldemort had chosen Moria. It was dark, and no amount of torches could change that. He could hardly believe where he was- in another world- a different universe completely. He remembered the day they'd arrived .  
  
~~*~~  
  
He'd found Lord Voldemort examining a mirror. The Great Lord seemed of late to have lost interest in the running of the rest of the world. He spent hours reading books in a language Wormtail did not recognize, sometimes laughing to himself. It was late October when he had summoned Wormtail to his chambers, where he found Voldemort and the mirror.  
  
"This is the answer to my problems, Worm," he'd said. "Just think of the possibilities. with no Muggle loving Albus Dumbledore to stop me."  
  
"Great Master?"  
  
"This mirror is a gateway, Wormtail, to a world other than our own."  
  
Perhaps his confusion was evident on his face, because Voldemort had gone on.  
  
"Several years ago I came across a mirror much like this one- at Hogwarts- it took me to Arda- a different world- with its own land, people. and magic. The magic there is so strong it is in the land itself! Imagine what I can do with such power, Wormtail! Dumbledore and those foolish enough to follow him will bow before the name of Lord Voldemort!"  
  
There was an almost mad glint in those red serpentine eyes as he came closer to Wormtail. "I was taught there, Worm, by a Wizard named Saruman; more powerful than even. it is in Middle Earth that my destiny lies, I have seen it- even in my dreams!" He pressed the mark on Wormtail's forearm to summon the Death Eaters, and the man tried not to flinch.  
  
"We leave tonight."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort had sent several of the Death Eaters to different parts of Middle Earth. He was looking for something, he said, but never told them what. The Great Master only answered when he wished to. Perhaps if he had told them, all of them would not have come back empty handed. Still, Wormtail knew it had something to do with 'Talismans'. He had tried asking about them, once. and been taught a lesson he would not forget soon.  
  
Wormtail shuddered at the memory, and stumbled over a rock, nearly falling into a well. His torch plunged into the black pit, and the darkness pressed around him. He muttered an oath that echoed through the barren hallway- there were far too many sudden drops in this place- and pulled out his wand.  
  
The Great Master had warned him about magic here, how it was uncontrollably strong, but Wormtail could not afford to stumble into another well. He might not be so lucky next time. After all, how dangerous can a simple light spell be?  
  
"Lumos," he said hoarsely. Even as the walls echoed the spell, Wormtail's wand emitted a flash of light that nearly blinded him, causing to him to cover his eyes, dropping his wand in shock. The light remained for a few moments- still too bright for him to open his eyes- then vanished. But that was not the end of it. A slow rumble told him the light had somehow sent out vibrations of some sort. He did not need a few rocks to crumble from the ceiling to tell him he was right. He just hoped Lord Voldemort hadn't noticed.  
  
The darkness now seemed even worse, but Wormtail hobbled on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Enter."  
  
Walden Macnair walked in sturdily, trying to keep himself from trembling under the Dark Lord's menacing glare. Voldemort had chosen the Hall of the Lord of Moria for himself, and sat upon a throne that looked too big for a Dwarf of any kind. Nagini, his venom green snake, curled threateningly around its foot, preventing any from coming closer than they had to.  
  
Macnair hadn't taken two steps towards the throne when the ground gave a slight quiver, loosing tiny pieces of rubble from the high ceiling.  
  
"What have they done now?" asked Voldemort quietly, his voice stinging with spite.  
  
"Great Lord. please. he did not know." Beads of sweat crept down the Death Eater's forehead, fear creeping all over his massive body. He did not know whether Lord Voldemort was referring to the rumble of the caves, or to what he was here to tell him, but he was sure that the Dark Lord would not be pleased with the turn of events.  
  
'Curse you, Lucious, curse you!' he thought bitterly, as the Dark Lord's pitiless red eyes began to bore through him.  
  
"Speak, idiot, time is too precious to be wasted by filth like yourself!"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy has been taken by. the others," said Macnair quickly. He knew better than to play with the Great Lord's temper.  
  
Voldemort's eyes flared immediately. "The fool!" he said angrily, "He has risked all my plans!"  
  
"He can Apparate, Great Lord!" Macnair now seemed very eager to please.  
  
Volemort laughed his cold, mirthless laugh; and Macnair trembled as it echoed around him.  
  
"I thought Lucius to be the only fool in my service. Do you not remember what I told you? If he were to try to Apparate here, he would be lucky if even his soul remained intact. If you still do not understand, perhaps you would like a demonstration."  
  
Macnair took an involuntary step back. No man would be fool enough to challenge the Dark Lord's threats, not even give an answer if it was avoidable. Voldemort gave a laugh again.  
  
"Good." He said. "Now gather the others. I cannot risk more stupidity from any of you! Quickly!"  
  
Macnair wasted no time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wormtail had to step aside to avoid crashing into a charging Death Eater. Macnair, he thought it was, an executioner for the Ministry of Magic once. He had been an executioner before that, too, but not of dangerous beasts. From the expression that had been on the man's face, Wormtail did not want to think of the mood his master was in.  
  
"Great Master." he began, entering the Hall.  
  
"Yes, Worm, what is it?" snapped Lord Voldemort. "Do you bring me news of Lucius Malfoy as well?"  
  
Wormtail blinked. What news? Perhaps that was what had set Macnair running. What had he done that upset Voldemort so much, he wondered. Macnair and Malfoy were two of those not off looking for the 'Talismans'. They were supposed to send up the Dark Mark a few times. The spell, strengthened by the magic here, not only sent up the sign, but also spread the fear it had become associated with in their own world.  
  
"A- another band of Orcs has arrived, Great Master. from the north, it seems." Wormtail despised the filthy creatures, but somehow, Voldemort was gathering them from all corners of this 'world'. What he intended to do with them, however, Wormtail thought he could guess; an army of these things would be unbeatable.  
  
"Yes." murmured Voldemort thoughtfully. "Bring the captain to me, Wormtail."  
  
"Yes, Great Master. might I ask why?" He didn't know why he even dared to ask the question, but it was too late now.  
  
"Getting inquisitive, are we?" the Dark Lord asked with a laugh that chilled his bones. "Curiosity killed the cat, Worm, and Nagini's getting hungry."  
  
"Great Master, I."  
  
"Silence! I may have a use for you yet."  
  
"Thank you-"  
  
"Did I not command you to be silent? Ah, my Death Eaters."  
  
The cloaked figures of the Dark Lord's followers filed in silently and swiftly. Wormtail noticed one missing from their number. Had Lucius Malfoy been fool enough to get himself captured? He shuffled over to them to take his place.  
  
"Harry Potter is here"  
  
The statement brought with it a sharp intake of breath, but no one spoke.  
  
"I do not know where he is," continued Voldemort, "but I feel his presence as sure as my own."  
  
"There surely no cause for worry-"  
  
"I did not permit you to speak, Wormtail! It is a fifteen year old boy who stands between me and the Talismans!" The Dark Lord's eyes flared. He spoke again now, his voice dangerously low, "I have been taught, Wormtail, the hard way, that it is foolish to underestimate this boy's luck! For it is truly luck alone that has spared him till now! No. no, this time he shall not ruin my plans. this time, Harry Potter will die."  
  
  
  
Oooh. I think ol' Lord Voldemort needs to take a long vacation! Whatever will happen now? This time I WILL update real soon. Ranger's honour! By the way, what did you think? There are a few unanswered questions, but all will be made clear in the next chapter! 


	12. The Talismans

Before going into the routine apology, I want to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me!! I was fretting over whether you'd want to read any more.  
  
Yes, I have returned, after a terrible ordeal that involved non-stick frying pans, a couple of Rangers, and a horde of Mary Sues, that still weighs heavily on my heart.  
  
I hereby dedicate this chapter to you. yes, you who are reading this- just my little 'Thank You'!!  
Celeborn regarded the assemblage gravely. Harry shifted slightly under his gaze, dismissing a fleeting thought about everyone in Middle Earth having piercing gazes. He was grateful that he'd never met Lady Galadriel; according to the Hobbits, she was worse than everyone else in the matter.  
  
"Perhaps, Harry Potter," he said, looking right at him, "You will enlighten me as to your- strange- history, for it may answer some doubts that are in my mind."  
  
Harry swallowed. He'd sort of expected this. Taking a deep breath, he began, telling his story to his knees most of the time- that gaze got unnerving after a while. When he'd finished, Elladan and Elrohir smiled at him, and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Fred and George Weasley for some reason. Celeborn nodded thoughtfully, as though weighing the whole thing in his mind.  
  
There was a long silence, and for Harry, it was a huge relief when the Elven Lord addressed Aragorn. Harry'd made up his mind to refer to the King by that name. The man had way too many names for him to effectively keep track of! After 'Strider', 'Elessar' and the 'Duna- something', he hadn't been surprised to learn that the King was called 'Estel', too.  
  
"To tell you all that I know in connection with this would take well over an age," Celeborn said, "but I trust you will be content with what I can tell you now.  
  
"The answers lie in times long before the rise of Sauron, before the forging of the One.in the time of Sauron's master, in fact. Morgoth Bauglir, Lord of Darkness."  
  
Pippin let out what could only be defined as a frightened squeak, and Hermione gave small gasp. She'd apparently found a book in the Library that she could read. Harry decided to question her thoroughly about it when he got the chance.  
  
"Ease yourself, Peregrin son of Paladin," Celeborn said, "He is imprisoned until the coming of the End, and I do not foresee it in our time."  
  
"It was Morgoth who unleashed many of the Evils that walk our lands," he continued, "Orcs, Trolls and Dragons, all work of his dark hand, crafted within his fortress of Angband. I remember well the terror among us during those years when the banes of the living were let loose."  
  
"You. remember?" Hermione asked timidly. "My Lord, wasn't Morgoth's time several Ages ago?"  
  
Celeborn smiled at her, "Yes, child, I remember- I am well nigh ten thousand years old, the world was young in my day, and it was in the fair realm of Doriath that I dwelt." that note of sadness was in his voice again- and there was a far off look in his eyes, "But I divert. of all of Morgoth's works, known to only the Wise is of the Talismans he crafted within that fortress."  
  
"Talismans?" the Queen Arwen queried.  
  
"Morgoth made them in secret for he did not trust even those allied to him. He told only Thu, his lieutenant- later to become Sauron the Abhorred. He was the only one who knew of the Talismans. When the White Council took his fortress of Dol Guldur, they found ancient records there, written in the hand of Sauron himself."  
  
"Could they be what this Voldemort is after?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The Talismans were, perhaps, the root- the inspiration- for the One Ring, for they made the wielder immensely powerful- and indeed could be what he wants," Celeborn replied.  
  
"You said 'they', Lord," said Faramir, "there are more than one?"  
  
Celeborn nodded. "And for many purposes as well. The manuscripts found in Mirkwood spoke of several, but alas, we do not have them in our possession. If any were retained, they are with the White Council, none of whom remain on this side of the Great Sea. All I know is that there are some so strong that even a Halfling could rule Arda."  
  
The Hobbits had on expressions that clearly said that they wouldn't do such a thing even if they were paid for it.  
  
Harry shot a glance at Hermione and Ron; the latter seemed to be furious over something. Harry had to think only for a moment to figure out what it was- Malfoy had called Hermione a 'Mudblood'- a very serious offence in the wizarding world. Hermione, however, was chewing on her lip, thinking about the problem at hand, apparently.  
  
"Is there anything that may tell us more?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Actually," said Elrohir, "Elladan and I have managed to find something in father's stores."  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise for you, grandfather," said Elladan.  
  
"Indeed?" Celeborn asked, a shadow of a smile on his lips. "What is it that you have found?"  
  
"It was a crumbling manuscript," Elladan replied, "and there was writing in father's hand on it. describing objects of great power and potency. I think it may be concerning these Talismans you speak of."  
  
"It may," said Celeborn, "Continue."  
  
"Little made sense on it, father must have been in a hurried mood, but there were verses- not written by him I am sure, for it is not in our style, and it was not in the Elven tongue either."  
  
Elrohir took it up from here, and recited in his clear voice,  
  
"As doors, not windows unto the world,  
  
Standing two on either plain  
  
To serve the will of he who commands  
  
And give him what he seeks.  
  
Two worlds shall unite under darkness unknown  
  
Two kingdoms shall fall to terror.  
  
The night will ensnare all the unwary  
  
The power of evil shall rise supreme."  
  
In the silence that followed, Harry felt a tiny tickle at the back of his mind. It was like an itch he just couldn't reach, and he tried to ignore it until-  
  
"That verse!" he cried, jumping up, "It was in my dream! A voice was saying it! The bit about the darkness unknown and all that!"  
  
"That answers my question, then," Legolas said, "Voldemort is here for the Talismans."  
  
"Which leaves us with two problems," said Faramir. "The first being to find out where they are and what they do, and the second to get to them before him."  
  
"Nay, we cannot be so sure," said Gimli, "How are we to know that they are not already in his possession?"  
  
"If they are as powerful as Lord Celeborn says," said the Lady Eowyn. "Then we would already be in dark times, master Dwarf. It is possible that this Lord Voldemort has not yet found them."  
  
"Or he is waiting for something," said Aragorn thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly Hermione slapped her forehead, startling everyone. Realising what she'd done, she went very pink, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Begging your, er, excuse me, my Lords and Ladies," she said, "But I think I may know something." she hurried to Pippin and whispered something in his ear. The Hobbit looked puzzled, but led the way out of the room with a quick bow to the persons inside.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who'd stopped fuming to look bewildered. He had a feeling that they both knew where Hermione had gone, though, for even in a strange new world, there was one place Hermione Granger would find everything she ever needed- the library.  
Hmm? The Talisman idea's slightly corny, and sounds way too much like the One Ring, I know, but these are 'different' talismans! And, if you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking, you're probably right. You were thinking that, weren't you? * Sorry, school's fried my brain to a slight extent *  
  
Anyway, next chapter will be up sooner than you think! I hope! : ) 


	13. Mushrooms and Visions

Yes, I update! And be warned, for I shall update again! I spent a week or so in mourning after I read Order of the Phoenix, and I haven't had the heart to go online until now. To all those who have and are reading Harry Potter 5, I am sure you will join me in one giant- SOB!!!!! Luckily, as my story runs differently from Rowling's, the 'character who died' is still alive as far as I'm concerned. After all, ol' Joanne can't send Harry to Middle Earth, can she? It's so odd that no fantasy story can work without a prophecy, isn't it?  
  
After Hermione's hurried departure from the council, Merry had used the confused moment of silence to ask permission for a break since they hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast. To this Celeborn had consented, and Harry, Ron and the two remaining hobbits headed off to a nearby room to have a 'bit of lunch' as Merry had put it.  
  
"So what do you think of it, Harry?" Merry asked, passing him a plate of stewed potatoes. Harry was grateful for the conversation- both Sam and Ron were silently staring at their food. "Do you think your Dark Lord has the Talismans?"  
  
"I certainly hope not!" Harry replied. "If they're even half as powerful as the One Ring, I don't want to think about what Voldemort will be capable of!"  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, Mr. Merry," said Sam suddenly, "But I've got a question of my own, if I may ask it."  
  
"Go ahead, Sam!" cried Merry.  
  
"Well, I'm in a bit of a sauce here, you see," the older hobbit said. "I've got a half mind to stay here and see what adventure comes out of this, but the other half wants nothing more than to go running back to Hobbiton to make sure Rosie and Elanor are well and safe and all!"  
  
Merry laughed. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Samwise Gamgee! But speaking sensibly I don't think it will be too safe to go traveling right now- it's a long way to the Shire, and Strider will need us here!"  
  
Sam smiled, looking relieved. "Thank you, Mr. Merry. Bless me, but that's taken a burden off these shoulders!"  
  
"That's what you get for going off and getting married, Sam!" Merry continued, "All worry and no fun!"  
  
Sam looked ruffled. "Well, Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck, if I've got my eyes on straight, there's a certain Miss Estella Bolger who has more than a fancy for you, if you take my meaning, so don't you go off preaching like that!"  
  
Merry turned red, but then burst out laughing. "All right, Master Gamgee, I'll guard my tongue from now on. Frodo was right about you! Can't trust him even when he's asleep, that's Sam Gamgee!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but marvel at the cheerfulness of the little people and thought of how horrible it would be if something bad were to happen to them. He didn't even want to consider it. He was still thinking about it when he realized Ron was talking to him.  
  
"-but the nerve of him, even with a sword at his neck!"  
  
Harry tried to remember what the conversation was about, but failed to do so. He was grateful when Hermione charged into the room with Pippin at her heels. There was a look of immense triumph upon the girl's face that indicated her research to have been successful. Of course, the giant book in Pippin's hands and the cluster of rolled up parchment in her own were dead giveaways.  
  
"What've you found, Hermione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mushrooms.  
  
"You won't believe this," began the girl.  
  
"Since when has that made a difference? I haven't believed anything since we walked into a mirror!"  
  
Hermione tutted him away, and opened up a roll of parchment. "Gandalf wrote this! It's a letter, I think-at least a part of it- addressed to Elrond in Rivendell, but I think it was never sent! Listen to this.  
  
.spoke of four Mirrors that cross planes of reality as we know it, perhaps to worlds other than our own, and from his words I gathered that he knows more about these worlds than he cared to tell me. He forbade me from seeing the writings from Dol Guldur, saying that I would not be interested in lore of things so ancient. Yet I believe that these Mirrors are among the Talismans of Morgoth, and that Saruman, for all his denial of their existence, is seeking them himself."  
  
Hermione stopped there and waited expectantly. She was not disappointed.  
  
"The mirror?" cried Ron, "You mean that was one of the Talismans?"  
  
"And Saruman!" Harry exclaimed, "Tom Riddle was his apprentice or something! He must've told him where to find them!"  
  
"What else have you found, Hermione?" asked Merry, reading Gandalf's parchment again before passing it to Ron.  
  
Hermione took the book from Pippin and laid it on the floor, then began flipping through the pages. "I think they've forgotten completely about this book," she said, turning each page after carefully examining it, "but I remembered reading this somewhere." She stopped suddenly, and read out the lines of the verse Elladan had recited earlier. "You said it was in your dream, right, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, taking the letter from Ron as he did.  
  
"Well, the rest of the writing is in Elvish, so I can't read it. I wonder why only this is in the Common Tongue,,,"  
  
"What, you mean English?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Westron!" she said simply.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry as though he had gone mad. "Harry!" she exclaimed, "You don't really think you're speaking in English, do you?"  
  
"Of course I'm speaking Eng." Harry trailed off, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. They weren't English, not even close, and yet he could understand them as well as he ever could. Next to him, Ron's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"How- how are we doing this?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"I think it has something to do with the mirror," she answered at once, it seemed that she'd already pondered this question. Hermione rarely missed a beat. "It probably enabled us to understand the standard language of this land! I'd bet that if we took someone back with us, they'd speak English quite fluently. or maybe Chinese, since it's the most commonly spoken-"  
  
"All right Hermione," Ron interrupted wearily, "When it comes to figuring things out, you're the best, we agree, now can we get back to You Know Who and the Talisi- things?"  
  
"Well, I think we need to get this stuff translated first, to figure out more," said Hermione, "Do you think we should disturb the council now?"  
  
"Miss Her- Her-. Miss!" said Sam, going red, "If you would, can I see the book? That is, I'm no Elvish expert like Old Mister Bilbo, but it was him that learned me my letters, and I can read quite a fair bit now, I think."  
  
"Of course, Sam!" said Hermione, beaming as she handed him the large volume. All three Hobbits crowded around the book and began whispering among themselves. "I'm starved!" she exclaimed a moment later, "Ron, pass me some of the stuff you're having!"  
  
A few minutes later, the Hobbits came out of their huddle.  
  
"We're ready," said Merry. He cleared his throat and recited, "Four Mirrors that connect the planes of worlds, each one works in turn. I think. The Sword that slays the Spirit, the Blade that shatters Soul."  
  
Pippin stepped up and continued. If they had been saying anything else, it would have been comical. "The Sphere of Dark shall blot out Sun, let evil spread and reign." He shivered at the last words and let Sam finish.  
  
"The Ring protects he who commands. The Power of Arda is his," he said softly. "Begging your pardon, three of you, but I hope that it's not another Ring of Power this book is talking about. We've had enough with those already."  
  
"I think we ought to tell Strider and Celeborn. Right now, in fact," said Pippin. "All this is not pleasant reading- about shattering souls and blotting out the sun!" He got up and walked to the door, then paused, looking at the others. "I should get Strider, shouldn't I?"  
  
Ron came out of his reverie first. "Uh, yeah, Pippin, you should tell Aragorn! This is serious stuff!"  
  
Harry, for his part, sat staring into his bowl of mushroom soup, thinking hard over the Talismans. A Sword- one of them was definitely a sword- that shattered the soul. he thought that sounded bad enough without the part about slaying the spirit. Then there was the Sphere of Dark, he had no clue about that one. Then the Ring. He had to admit it sounded much like the One Ring they'd talked about, but that was destroyed, and Voldemort probably knew that, so why.  
  
It was a vision. Harry, as far as he was aware, was sitting on a chair with soup in his hands, but he was also somewhere else. In a wooded area near running water- a river. The River Anduin, something told him. He couldn't move or anything- it was like he was watching a movie, but he knew something was going to happen. Something bad.  
  
As he watched, several figures stepped out of the trees. He hadn't even noticed them there, but he knew immediately that they were Elves. They stood still as statues, bows drawn and ready for an assault. There was a soft rustle in the leaves of the trees.  
  
Harry closed his eyes- he didn't want to see any more- but the vision was still there- the Elves, and then a cloaked, hooded figure was there before them. Harry willed his mind to stop watching, as though that would prevent what he knew was going to happen, but with no avail.  
  
Harry's scar seared in pain. Then he heard it. He heard the high, cold voice that haunted his nightmares, heard the words that meant only death.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
"No!" he cried, but the world became a blur of green and brown and black, until only the black drained through.  
  
Oh no! Whatever will happen now? Whatever HAS happened.duh, it's rather obvious, eh? Well, I'll just inform you that I typed the bit with Harry's vision sometime during me exams, so it's no inspiration from the new book, right? You do believe me, don't you? Anyway, thanks to me reviewers for sticking by me all the while, I couldn't have made a comeback without you! 


End file.
